The aftermath
by softballgurl2012
Summary: After being stuck in the prison world by herself and getting Qetsiyah's blood, Bonnie does a spell and things don't work out exactly the way she planned.
1. Chapter 1

So this first chapter got rewritten once I figured out that you guys liked the idea of this. So here is the new first chapter, read enjoy and i should have the next chapter up this weekend.

* * *

_Late at night was the worst. It got entirely too quiet for her liking. The quiet use to be her escape and now it was her prison. She had just finished reading one of the grimoire she had found at her grandmother's house. God she had missed that place. IT was her home growing up. After her mom left when she was three and her father decided that being away was easier than seeing his daughter that looked too much like said mother, her parents old home was just a house. Grams house always smelled of cinnamon and cookies, she had missed that. She guessed that what people said was true, you never really know what you have until it is gone. _

_She heard the TV in Damon's room playing. She knocked on his door and heard a grunt before walking in. _

_"What are you watching?" She asked just trying to get rid of the silence and keep her head from trying to think of her family that she would never see again. _

_"Just some movies I found lying around here. Apparently 'Uncle Zach' was a big 80s movies fan." He told her with a laugh. She wasn't sure if it was because of the Uncle Zach comment or the 80s movies. "You can stay in here and watch with me." She nods. He scoots over and pats the bed beside him. She moves beside him and they quietly watch the rest of the movie. _

_After that night, this became their tradition. After they cooked dinner together, they would both head to the library. Damon would read a random book and Bonnie would read a different grimoire. After about an hour of reading, they headed up to Damon's room and watch one of the many movies that had found. Some nights they would go straight to bed afterwards, but other nights, they would sit and talk. _

_"Were you close to your family?" She asked him one night. _

_"I was close with my mother, nonna, and nonno. I was born in Italy and my family moved here when Stefan was three. My nonno had just died before we came and my nonna had come with us. She taught me everything I know. She taught both Stefan and I to cook, she taught me the piano. My mom was the one that taught me practical things. She died with Stefan was five." He laughs. "I think that's the most I have talked about my family in forever." _

_"Well I am glad you trust me enough to talk." _

_"I kind of have to." They both laugh. "I know that your mother left and your father has been absent. What about your other family?" _

_"Well I was close with grams. She had another daughter, my aunt Clair, which I was pretty close to growing up. She moved to Florida when I was 12 though. Then on my dad's side, his sister was a lot younger than him. She was only five years older than me and lived with us until dad started becoming absent all the time." She had a small frown on her face. _

_"You didn't deserve half the shit you got handed to you in life. The last three years, a lot of it was my fault, and I'm sorry." He told her and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. _

_"That actually means a lot." She hugged him, surprising both of them. "You aren't as bad as you use to be." _

_"And that means a lot to me_[GH1] _." He copied her words from earlier. _

_"I may not have liked you when you first came to town, but I am glad that I'm here with you and not alone."_

_"I agree. I would probably go crazy if I was here alone and I am use to solitary. You are used to Blondie talking your ear off all the time." She laughed at him. _

_"I miss them." She said after a few minutes. "God I miss all of them." _

_"I know." He looked over and had tears in her eyes. He pulled her close to him. "It will be okay." _

_"Do you think that we will ever see them again?"_

_"Honestly, I don't know." He sighed. "I hope we do. I miss my little brother. I let him go so many times, but now that I know I could never see them again, it sucks." He paused. "It sucks more than never seeing Elena again." _

_"I know you lost a lot. You finally had gotten all you wanted." _

_"I wanted her so badly." He sighed. "We weren't working though." _

_"What?"_

_"All we did was argue. She wanted me to be Stefan." He paused and took a deep breath. "I was never going to be enough for her. I should have just left when she got with Stefan."_

_"Who are you?" she paused._

_"I've changed. I don't want to be the ass hole or the horrible brother. I can't be the hero, but I don't want to be such a bad guy anymore." Bonnie saw how much he had changed and how much he wanted to better. _

_"I think you are a better guy." She leaned in and hugged him. He brushed a hand through her hair and smiled. _

_"Thank you for saying that Bon-Bon." He leans to her to peck her on the cheek, but she moves and his lips land on hers. They both freeze for a second, but he recovers and kisses her softly. Finally she responds and this quickly becomes another part of their routine. _

She sat in her bed at the boardinghouse. She was lonely. It had been almost four months since she sent Damon back on his way. She still wasn't sure how he was able to send her message to go get the blood from Qetsiyah out of Silas' grave, but he did. She had gotten back from there a month ago and had been studying up on the spell since then. She had been practicing so often, that she hadn't felt strong enough yet, but last week she made herself stop and today was the day she was going home.

She went back to the place where she sent Damon home. She laid the ingredients around her and place the candles in a circle. With one flick of her wrist, all the candles lit up. She had missed doing that. When the eclipse was at its most powerful, she started the chant. She had found it in Emily's grimoire, which Damon had dug up for her. She kept chanting, she knew that it was taking a lot out of her, but she needed to make it back home. She looked up and saw the world starting to fade and she smiled.

She woke and was confused as to where she was. She knew she wasn't at the Salvatore Boardinghouse, but something felt familiar about it. It smelt like cinnamon and sugar, like her Grams. She fully was able to wake up and look around. She was lying on her own bed at her grams house. Someone must have found her and brought her here. Grams' house was her home, not the house that she had grown up in.

She finally got up when she felt strong enough and headed towards the door. She heard the TV on downstairs, which ever friend found her must still be here. She walked down the stairs toward the noise. She was expecting to see Elena or Caroline sitting there, but instead sat her Grams. Bonnie gasped and her Grams looked towards her.

"Are you okay child?" She asks as Bonnie walks towards her Grams.

"Grams…" She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe this.

"Bonnie? What is wrong?"

"How are you here Grams?"

"This is my home. What is going on?" She asked again.

"You were dead."

"Bonnie did you have a nightmare?"

"NO. It was my life. You died after being exhausted from a spell. You were gone, but you never left me."

"You had a vision." Her grandmother said with a sadness in her voice.

"It wasn't a vision. It was life." She paused and went and started looking in her Grams' bookshelf.

"What are you looking for?"

"A certain grimoire." She found it and opened it up. "I read this a couple days ago."

"Bonnie, you haven't been here for a week. You just got back from your fathers, he was in town."

"NO. You aren't listening." She looked over the grimoire again and quickly got the candles to put around her. She lit them with the flick of her wrist again. She started a chant and all of a sudden she saw a projection of her life on the wall. Her grandmother watched in amazement. After ten minutes, the main points were shown. Bonnie ended the spell.

"Do you know what spell you used to leave?"

"It is in Emily's grimoire." Shelia looks surprised.

"You found her grimoire?" Bonnie nods.

"Yes. Damon and Stefan found it before. We found it again."

"Do you think you could right the spell?"

"Yes." Grams grabbed some paper and Bonnie started writing. Shelia's house phone rang while Bonnie was writing. Shelia answered it and after a minute called to Bonnie.

"Where is your cell phone?"

"Upstairs I think?" She asks.

"Elena is trying to get in touch with you. She said some guy kept calling her looking for you. She doesn't know him, but he knew her number. He said you weren't answering." She nodded before running upstairs. She saw Damon's number on the phone. She called him back.

"Bonnie?" He asked as soon as she answered.

"Damon. Where are you?"

"I'm in Maryland. I was asleep at the boardinghouse and woke up here. What is going on?"

"I went and got the blood like you told me. I did a spell and I ended up back here with Grams."

"That doesn't explain why I remember anything. Elena didn't even know my name."

"I don't know. But I need you to come here. I need to see you."

"I'll be there soon. It's great to hear your voice Bonnie. I've missed you so much."

"I've miss you too Damon." She hung up and went downstairs. Shelia was staring at the sheet.

"This spell would be incredibly hard to do. I'm still not sure how you are still standing after this spell."

"I don't know. Damon still knows me though. The rest don't remember."

"In the prison world, did the two of you grow closer?" Bonnie nodded. "Did you ever have sex?"

"Grams!" Bonnie was blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bonnie nodded. "Did you also share blood?"

"Yes. I let him have some once a week. He would give me a bit to heal me afterwards."

"I think you have a blood bond. It would explain everything."

Blood bond?"

"Witches and Vampires don't create these often. But when they do, they are the most powerful. When a witch is in a blood bond with a Vampire, anything is possible." She paused. "It is the most powerful connection one can have in life. It is more powerful than family."

"But how did we do it?"

"There would have to be some feelings involved."

"It is crazy. When we met, I hated him. He hurt me, almost killed me, but now, now I trust him with anything." Bonnie smiled. "He saved me when I didn't think that I could be saved. He saved me when I was dead. He is the reason that I was brought back."

"You love him." She said it without question.

"Yes." She pauses. "He is someone that I love."

"No Bonnie. You love him more than anyone else."

"Of course not. In my other world, I was in love with Jeremy. I love Elena and Caroline more than Damon."

"Then why haven't you even tried to call any of them. You could do the same spell on them, but you haven't. The only other person you talked to beside me was him. You love him more than you think." Bonnie didn't know what to think. "It's okay. These feeling have to at least be somewhat reciprocated."

"I need to think." Bonnie says and heads out to the door. She walks over to the backyard porch. She spent many days here with Elena and Caroline, Matt and Tyler, even Jeremy and Vicki. She had missed those days, and she vowed that this time around she was going to be happy and try and save everyone she could.


	2. Chapter 2

OKay, so i dont know how i feel about this chapter. I've rewritten it 1000 times it feels like, but for now it will do.

* * *

Damon pulled into the driveway about an hour later. He had stopped by the grill to pick up food for the three of them. He was not sure what was going on, he went to sleep in the boarding house and woke up in the hotel he was staying at before he went to Mystic Falls. He tried calling his brother, but he hung up on him as soon as he started talking to him. He then tried to call Bonnie. He figured she must have done something, but he couldn't get her on the phone either. Next he called Elena's phone. She answered but didn't know who he was. He finally told her he needed to talk to Bonnie, and knew they were friends. He hung up and after a while he talked to Bonnie. He couldn't wait to see her, god he had missed her so much.

He walked up to the door, but before he could knock, Bonnie ran out the door to him. She wrapped him in a hug quickly and he held her.

"Bonnie."

"Damon, I have missed you so much!" She was glad to see him, it had been too long.

"How are we here?" He asked as he finally pulled away.

"I did a spell to go back home and I ended up here. I figured that one of you had found me and brought me home, but then I went down in found grams."

"Wow." He didn't know what to say. "No one else remembers?"

"I haven't talked to anyone but Grams and you." She paused. "I've missed her so much."

"I know." He hugged her again. "I brought dinner." She smiled and started walking to the door. He stopped at the top of the steps. He handed her the bag and went to sit on the porch swing. Bonnie looked at him and then at her Grams at the door.

"Damon Salvatore, nice to finally meet you." She told him. "Why don't you come in?" He smiled at her.

"Yes ma'am."

All three walked into the house and sat down at the table. Damon distributed the food and they all ate in silence until the phone rang. Shelia answered and after a few minutes, walked back into the room.

"An old friend of mine is going to come by tomorrow. He is a scientist on witches…" Damon cut her off.

"You want a scientist to do experiments on her?" He didn't look happy.

"NO. He can look at a mix of your blood and see how strong the bond is. Which would explain how you are still here. He is a witch himself, he just wants to help." She answered back.

"Okay." He calmed down after that.

"I hope you don't mind staying." She told him and he nodded. "But no funny business." Bonnie blushed a bright red.

"Of course not ma'am. We are just friends." He tells her after a few seconds of recomposing himself.

"Of course. But I know that things happened when you were together in the prison world." He looked at Bonnie sharply.

"You told her." Shelia laughed.

"No she wouldn't do that. I however know my granddaughter." She paused. "My friend will be here early in the morning, so I am going to go to bed early. There is a guest room upstairs." Damon nodded and Shelia headed upstairs. Bonnie and Damon headed over to the couch.

"Damon, I'm so glad you are here."

"Me too, I missed having my little witch with me."

"How was everyone?"

"They had their moments. When I went to sleep, we had just left Liz's funeral."

"What? Oh God." She was distraught.

"Cancer. Caroline was a mess. She and Stefan kissed the day that it happened."

"No way?"

"It surprised us all. I find it funny that both her best friends have now kissed all her ex-boyfriends." She giggled and hit his shoulder.

"Ex-boyfriend?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"She had memories compelled away. I was nothing more than the guy who killed Jeremy."

"WHAT? How could she do that?"

"She was in a bad place and turned to witchy drugs. I don't even know all the details."

"I'm sorry. I know you really loved her."

"It's okay. I think I loved the idea of her." He paused. "She was everything Katherine wasn't. She was the Katherine I wanted. And Stefan got her. He honestly loved her and I stole her from right underneath him."

"He forgave you. He loved you."

"And all that progress is just gone."

"We will get it back." She hugged him and then looked at him seriously. "Was Jeremy okay?"

"He was pissed at you." He paused. "He kept your cell phone on, just so he could call and cuss you out. I didn't know if you made it after Kai with arrow, which I'm still pissed that you made me leave then, but I told them you were dead. He hated me for leaving you."

"I sent you, there is a difference."

"I know that, but he was grieving. He was sleeping with tons of people, trying to get over you." She frowned for a second.

"Well at least he doesn't remember how hurt he was."

"Yeah, we are the lucky ones who remember the hurt." He cracked a fake laugh.

"At least we have each other in this." She leaned on his shoulder. "I honestly would think I was crazy if I didn't have you here with me."

"Well I am glad I can be of service little witch." She sat up suddenly and went to the shelf of movies.

"I have all the Harry Potter movies, I think it is time that I introduced you." She grins at him as he sighs.

"God, I should have never told you they sounded interesting." He laughs. "But okay, I will watch them with you."

"Come on, I have a TV in my room."

* * *

_"Really, Tyler was your first kiss?" He laughed at her. _

_"Shut up." _

_"And Jeremy was your first. God you have a sad definition of a man." She punched him in the arm. _

_"Oh My God Damon." _

_"It's true. Jeremy is two years younger than you that means that he couldn't even begin to show you a good time. Tyler kissing you at 12, he probably sucks still, I couldn't imagine at that age." _

_"Yes my history with guys suck." She laughs. "Elena and Caroline got all the guys." _

_"I don't understand. You have an amazing body. Much better than the other two, it must be from the dancing and yoga I see you doing every morning. And for only kissing inexperienced guys, you sure know how to kiss."_

_"Well, lately I have had a good teacher." She smirked at him and he leaned over and kissed her._

_"The things I could do to you, if only you would let me. I would teach you how a real man treats a women, and you will never want to go back." He whispered near her ear and then moved to kiss her neck. He instantly found her weak spot and started sucking on it. _

_"Damon" She moaned out. She was far too turned on for this. They had been in the prison world for two months now, and he kept doing this to her for the last month. He would get her completely turned on, she would stop him, and then she would go to her room and take matters into her own hands. _

_"Bonnie, just let me." He husked out. "It will be much better than your hand." He grazed his hand over her breast and could feel how hard her nipples were. "Let me please you." _

_"Fuck Damon." _

_"Let me take care of you, you don't have to do it yourself." He nibbles on her ear. She loses it then. _

_"Okay." She whispers and moves her neck to give him more access. _

_An hour later, Bonnie flops down on the bed. She was dripping sweat. _

_"Fuck Damon." She told him. "That was mind blowing." _

_"I told you I could teach you how a real man does it." He smirked and kissed her neck. _

_"God, Jer went down on me before, but never like that." She told him still dazed from the earth shattering orgasm she just had. _

_"I told you I could show you how a women should truly be treated." He moved some of her hair out of her face. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled away before he could deepen it. _

_"I can't go again. I'm too sore and can't go anymore. You kept me on edge for so long, between your fingers and your tongue, god, I have never felt that amazing before." She smiled _

_"Well anytime you want, this is all yours." He kissed her head and scooped her up into his arms. "You look tired. Let's go to sleep." She nodded as she leans her head near him and kisses him softly on the lips._

* * *

Bonnie woke up feeling the effects of her dream on her body. She remembered that night, it was their first time together. They had been fighting it for a month, the want to strip each other and fuck. Many nights were filled with her hand and then a cold shower, because nothing was taking away the want completely. Finally, he convinced her. And it was amazing, and it started a sex based relationship. Eventually it started of the sharing of blood, which was a whole new experience for her.

She snuggled closer to Damon behind her, but felt his erection. She smiled, leaned over, and kissed him. She felt him start to respond. She moved to his neck.

"I just had a dream about our first time." He whispered and she stopped.

"Did you get into my head?" She yelled at him.

"What?"

"I just had the same dream." He looked at her with confusion.

"I've never gotten into someone's dreams accidentally."

"Well I have a test for that." They hear and look at an older man standing in the doorway with Shelia. "I'm Tony and I'm sorry I interrupted your morning." He said with a laugh.

* * *

So let me know what you guys think of it. It may take me awhile on the next chapter. I have two papers due and a test, so its a semi busy week for me.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes, Damon and Bonnie came downstairs, ready for the day. Shelia and Tony were sitting at the table with coffee.

"Well this is Tony. We went to college together. We were studying occult."

"I work more with science of it while Shelia was into the history and practice. One day we figured out that we were both witches." He paused. "Shelia told me some of what happened, but would you two mind telling me yourselves.

After 30 minutes of explanation, Tony looked at them with amazement.

"This has never happened before." He told them. "Usually a witch wouldn't be able to do a time travel spell as easy as you did. Nor would you be able to have someone's mind stay in tack without them being with you them, especially while they were in a completely different dimension."

"I told you Tony, us Bennett women are powerful."

"This is beyond power I've ever seen. I want to do a sample of blood."

"Okay." Bonnie nods.

"I want Damon's also." He looked at him.

"Can I ask why?" Shelia finally asks.

"I can do a test that will see what kind of bond they have." He paused. There has to be something, no one should be able to do what Bonnie did, unless there is something else at play here."

"I'll do it." Damon says. "I want to figure out what is going on with us."

Tony went to work on taking their blood. He went to Shelia's office to work on the blood with spells. Damon went to work on making pancakes for him and Bonnie.

* * *

It took an hour before Tony came back into the living room. Bonnie and Damon had eaten and were sitting in the living room watching some game show with Shelia. As soon as they saw him walk in, they turned off the TV.

"Well, I'll start by saying how much power you have in you is overwhelming. And the bond between you two is so strong." He paused. "There is a STRONG blood bond of course, but the two of you are soul mates." Bonnie and Damon both laughed.

"What?" Bonnie finally asked after she calmed down.

"The two of you were fated together."

"How? This doesn't make sense. Bonnie and I hated each other."

"But since you have met, there has always been a strong feeling for each other." He paused. "Attraction, hate, something." They both stopped for a minute.

"Yes." Both answered at the same time.

"This is normal in soul mates." He looked at Shelia. "Can I take a minute alone with Bonnie?" Shelia looked at Bonnie. She nodded and the two walked into the office. Tony instantly did a silencing spell on the room.

"What is going on Tony?" She finally questions.

"I need to know your sexual activity over the last year."

"What?"

"I know it is personal, but I need to make sure of something first." Bonnie paused and saw that he needed to know.

"I've been with Jeremy Gilbert almost 9 months ago. Then there was Damon. That was 4 months ago."

"And has there been anything that seemed off lately?" She looked at him expectantly. "Missed periods? Throwing up?"

"I've been stressed. I was stuck in a land where I was the only one. I had to run all over the world to get my powers back. So honestly I couldn't tell you if I wanted to."

Well then, this news will be a big surprise then, I think you are pregnant."

"How, it isn't possible?"

"You are a very powerful witch. More powerful than one I've even read about. You had sex while you were in a prison world. Prison worlds are a powerful source of energy. So powerful, that you could use it as a way of drawing power. Unaware of what you were doing, you drew from the prison world and unconsciously cast a spell that created a child. That magic would be extremely difficult to do, but with the soul mates AND the strong blood bond, it would have happened easily."

"Oh god." Bonnie looks down. "I had sex at 20 and end up pregnant at 17." Tony laughs as he pats her arm reassuringly.

* * *

As soon as she left the room with Tony, she felt trapped. She needed to get out of there, she needed to be away from all this craziness.

"Caroline called." She lied to the two. "She wants to hang out, so I'm going to go." Shelia nodded and Damon looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea Damon. I just need to go see Caroline." She smiled, trying to look reassuringly. He nodded and she went outside.

"Hello." She heard of the phone as soon as she got in the car and a safe distance away from the house she grew up in.

"Care." She answered back. "Can I meet you? I'm in big need of my best friend right now."

Bonnie picked up Caroline and started heading out toward the highway.

"So wanna tell me what is going on?" She finally asked.

"I need to go to the store." Bonnie told her cryptically.

"Why?" she paused. "Why are we going outside of town?"

"Mystic Falls in too small, people could talk." She told her quietly.

"Bon, what is it?"

"I think…I think I am pregnant."

"What? I thought you were still a virgin." Caroline's eyes were big. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were keeping it quiet. He is a tad bit older." Bonnie told her after a few minutes of thinking up a lie.

"What? Do I know him?" Bonnie shook her head.

"No, we met right before summer. He was a student in my Grams' class."

"Oh wow." She paused. "Of course you would go for the older guy. How is Grams taking it?"

"She doesn't know that I suspect I'm pregnant. But she isn't thrilled about the relationship, but she is letting him stay at her house this summer." Caroline laughed.

"OH I bet your father won't be happy about that fact."

"He hasn't met him. Dad has been gone all summer like usual."

"Well I'll be here either way. I love you Bon and you can talk to me anytime you need to." She paused. "Does Elena know?"

"No. I wanted you to be with me. I have put our relationship on the back burner too many times, so I wanted you to help me with this. Until I am ready, this will be our little secret." The smile on Caroline's face told her exactly how much she needed to say that. Bonnie knew that her and Elena were better friends at this point, but in the future, Care was the only one who was really there, while Elena did some shitty things to her.

They pulled into the small drug store off the highway that they often stopped at for snacks after trips to the mall. A young women was working the front and greeted them as they walked in. Caroline took them directly to where they were.

"I had a scare last year. I didn't tell anyone or ask for help, and it was scary. I am glad that you came to me to help you." Care told her after the look on Bonnie's face was asking her how she knew where to go.

"Why didn't you tell us, we would have been there for you?"

"I know. I just wasn't ready to face it at all, but I needed to be sure. Also, you nor Elena were having sex at the time, and I didn't want you two to think I was a slut." She paused. "I wasn't proud of it, I wasn't sure whose it was, if I was. And a part of me still thought we weren't as close." Bonnie pulled her into a hug.

"No matter what, I am here for you."

"Thanks." She looked in front of her. "Do you want one or multiple?"

"Multiple just to make sure." She told her with a smile. Caroline grabbed a few different brands and started walking towards the food.

"Grab a couple of waters, you are going to have to pee quite a few times." After grabbing what she was told the two made their way up to the front. The cashier saw what they were buying.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie nodded. The girl reached under the counter and grabbed a card. "Here is a good clinic, you can pay in cash there, if you don't want your parents to know right away." The girl smiled at her. "My parents weren't too thrilled about it, but this place helped me out quite a bit."

"Thanks" Bonnie told her after she took the car. She went to reach for her wallet, but Caroline stopped her.

"I have this." She gave the women her credit card after laying a few packs of candy on the counter.

* * *

They made their way to Bonnie's father's house. She knew no one would be there, and Damon thought she was still at Caroline's.

"Are you ready?" Care asked her after a few minutes of sitting in silence at the house.

"I think so." Caroline handed her a box and Bonnie went to the bathroom. She came out after a few minutes with the cup in her hand. She sat it on the table and then sat beside Caroline.

"So are you going to tell me about mystery man?" She asks to get Bonnie's mind off the impending news.

"NO." She laughs.

"Why not?"

"Because he is totally your type." Bonnie told her with a glint in her eye, remembering Damon and Caroline's relationship the first time around.

"Come on, I know he is off limits."

"Fine. His name is Damon. He has the bluest eyes I have ever seen, and I have seen Matt's." Caroline laughed at that. "He is tall, dark headed, can be a dick, but when he wants to be, he is sweet."

"He sounds perfect for you." She smiles.

"I met him before summer, and I couldn't stand him, but this time, he was different. Something just clicked and we bonded. It was totally different than anything I had ever felt before."

"Oh God, you are in love with him!" Care all but screamed at her.

"I don't know about love, but I like him a lot. But we are so different. He LOVES old movies. This summer, he has made me walk more than I can count." She paused. "And I have introduced him to my favorites."

"When do I get to meet him?" Care asked with a jokingly flirty look. Before Bonnie could answer, they heard the timer go off. "Do you want me to look?" Bonnie smiled and nodded. Care looked and after a few minutes turned at her.

"Well according to this one, congratulations are in order." Bonnie's face fell. "It could be a false positive."

"It could, but all the signs point to it."

"I'm so sorry." Caroline pulled her into a hug. "I will be here for you anyway you need me. DO you think Damon will stay around?"

"I honestly have no idea." She paused and the tears finally started to fall down her cheeks.

* * *

SO here is three. Shout out to BamonKennett, i was planning to do this, so i hope you enjoy it. I dont know when i will have this up, depends on how much i procrastanate college work this time. Remember review and let me know what you think !:)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so i know this took forever. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It had been three days since Bonnie and Caroline had found out about her pregnancy. She had stayed at her dad's house since then, too afraid to face her Grams or Damon. Grams gave her space, but Damon had called her constantly. She had only texted him a few times, letting her know that she was okay and she just needed space. He didn't understand what was going on. One minute they were completely fine, and then Tony came into the picture and she had gone AWOL. It wasn't fair to him, she knew that, but she needed time to process all of this information that was being thrown at her.

Logically, she knew she needed to tell both Grams and Damon what was going on. If her calculations are right, then Damon left the prison world almost four months ago, and they were sleeping together for two months before that, but stopped the week before Damon left. She needed to get to the doctor to find out how far along she was, and she wasn't sure if there were any ramifications of the fact it is from a vampire and witch.

"I am so unprepared for this." She whispers as she starts packing her things to head home.

* * *

She pulled into her Grams' house and saw Damon sitting on the front porch. She had texted him earlier to let him know she was heading back, it looked like he decided to wait for her outside. She got out of the car and walked to the back of her car, but Damon vamped over to her.

"Hey." She whispered. He didn't answer her, he just hugged her really tight. "I'm sorry, I just needed a couple of days to process."

"The being here? I thought we understood all of this."

"It was something else." She paused. "It is something that we need to talk to about. Together." He nods.

"Okay."

* * *

A blonde walks into the grille. She goes over to Vicki.

"Vicki." He girl in question looks over and smiles at the blonde.

"Hey." She walks over and gives her a hug. "I see we both are getting our second chance."

"Don't forget me." A familiar voice said to the two other girls.

"How could we." Vicki paused and finally let them to a table. "Can I get yall something before I go on break?"

"Just a water." They both said. The two blondes sat down and soon Vicki followed.

"So, we all have a second chance at this, we just have to keep have to make sure and keep Bonnie and this baby alive. We have to make sure they are safe and we get to stay here."

"Wait." Vicki looked towards the blonde. "You didn't die in the other life."

"I know." She answered. "They promised me something that I have wanted for a while."

"Well either way, we all have our reasons for wanting this and we all know what we have to do." The first blonde told the other two.

"You are right. We have to do what we were sent here to do. First we need to find Bonnie and tell her about what we know." The three nodded and started to decide on a time to do this.

* * *

"You…What?" He asked looking at her with confusion written in his eyes.

"Tony told me that it was a lot of different factors. The prison world was full of magic and I ended up drawing from it."

"We only had sex once after your power reemerged."

"I apparently had it all along, it was just dormant."

"So you are sure it's ours. Not Jeremy's?"

"No Jeremy only had sex a couple of times, and that was right when I got back. The last time was right before you kidnapped Jer." He paused and looked at her with a hint of regret. "It's fine Damon. It's in the past…or present."

"God this is going to be so confusing getting used too. Were in the past and me being a dad."

"You're not leaving?" She asked with a hint of vulnerability in her voice.

"Bonnie, we are in this together, not you by yourself. Apparently we are actually destined to be together, so I don't plan on pissing off destiny this time around." She was in his arms before he could react. She was glad that he was going to stick by her no matter what.

"Thank you." She kisses him quickly on the lips. "I was so scared that you were going to leave me after this."

"Of course not Bon-Bon. We are in this together. But we need to tell your Grams." He paused. "Well she may kill me, so you may be on your own." He laughed and she smiled. She started to walk inside, but not before grabbing his hand.

* * *

Damon decided to cook dinner for Shelia, to hopefully show that he will be a good guy for her granddaughter. He also needed some time to wrap his mind off everything. He loved children when he was growing up. He planned on having a houseful of kids, until he found out what Katherine really was. Since then, he made himself forget that he wanted them, and now 145 years later, he finally is getting this.

Bonnie walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Did you ever want kids? When you were human I mean." She asks as she lays against his back. He nods gently.

"Yea. I wanted to have a lot of kids and a big house." She smiles as she moves off of him. "I helped raise Stefan when he was a baby."

"Really?" He nods.

"Yep. My father hated it, he thought that I should be out with the boys playing and not helping my mother." He sighed.

"What was your father like?"

"He was strict and wanted us to be like him. We owned a lumber yard and he wanted the both of us to take over it one day. His sister's brother helped him with it, but he didn't want our cousins to own it, because they weren't a Salvatore." He paused. "He pushed us so much. He arranged for me a wedding when I was 19, before I went into the war. She was 14, so we moved into a house, but I couldn't marry her. We let everyone believe it, but I looked after her like a sister, not a wife."

"That's horrible." She commented after a few minutes.

"It is how it was in those days. He found out right before I went to war. He sent her home, kept the land and money her family had given to him for taking her off their hands, and made me come back home. After that I met Katherine and then went to the war."

"The Civil War right?" HE nodded.

"I hated what it stood for. My father owned slaves. Growing up, there was a young girl, her name was Madeline. Her mother worked for my family, so when she was born she was 'owned' by my father too. Because she was so young, my father thought he didn't have to feed her well, so I would have her bring me extra food every time they brought me food, and share with her. When my father found out he was furious. After that he sold both her and her mother, just so I couldn't help her anymore."

"Your father was a dick."

"Yeah, well I could have told you that. He killed his two sons. He remarried after my mother died, and had a son, and they have kept the Salvatore name alive, until I killed Zack's girlfriend and child back in 1994."

"Well no more killing this time. We need everyone on our side. So no killing Zack or turning Vicki, or killing Lexi, none of that."

"I promise. I want to be different, so I can be someone our son or daughter will be proud of."

"What?" They heard a gasp and a surprised voice come from behind them at that moment.

"Grams."

"A son or daughter?" she paused and looked Bonnie in the eyes. "What is going on?"

"Shelia, I think we need to sit down and talk." Damon finally says.

* * *

It took almost 30 minutes to explain everything to Shelia and for her to not be in shock. She wasn't sure how it happened, but Bonnie explained it like Tony had done for her.

"We need to get the coven together." She paused and looked at Bonnie. "It means we are going to have to see your mother also." Bonnie nods.

"I figured. It will be okay."

"Okay. We will go tomorrow. We don't know what is going to come from this. We also need to get you to a doctor. If what you said is right, you are in your fourth month, but your magic may have helped slow down the process since you were stuck in the prison world." Bonnie nods.

"Yes ma'am."

"We will leave at 8, it will be a long drive, so be ready. Damon you are coming to." They both nodded. "Now I smelt food, I think it is time we ate."

After eating, Damon and Bonnie headed up to her room. She laid down on her bed and he followed beside her.

"I've missed this." He told her. She wasn't sure if he meant when she was gone for the last three days or still talking about the months they were apart.

"I have too." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I think if our friends from the old life saw us now, they would be surprised at where we are." She laughed at him.

"Yeah, well technically you haven't tried to kill me, seduce your brother's girl-friend, and rape my best friend."

"Yeah, well I don't plan on doing either of those things this time. I am yours, even if I didn't want to be apparently." He paused when she looked at him weird, "but I want to be yours."

"I just don't want you to feel obligated. Just because I am pregnant and Tony told us all that, you don't have to be with me. We can raise a child separately."

"I know we could, but you challenge me to be better. You don't let me get away with shit, not like every other person in my life has. You call me out when ever I do something, and you aren't going to let me do stupid shit. You make me a better man, and before us, well I wasn't a man. I was just the stupid vampire, the one that thought he could kill and not care, but I care." He paused. "It started when you were on the island lost, if it was anyone else, I would have left them, but I felt that I needed to find you. I knew that you wouldn't have cared, but I couldn't leave you. I needed to find you. Then you died, and I couldn't help but help you. I need you in my life." He confessed.

"I love you Damon Salvatore."

"I love you too Bonnie Shelia Bennett." He kissed her softly. It looked like she was about to ask him a question. "It is Aaron, Damon Aaron Salvatore."

"Damon Aaron Salvatore, it fits you."

"I haven't told anyone that in so long." She looks at him confused.

"You never told Elena." He shook his head.

"She never wanted to know. We loved each other, but it was really a lot of conversating." She nods.

"I am tired. I need to sleep." He looked at his phone.

"Yeah, it is midnight. I'll set an alarm." She nods and he kisses her head gently. "Good night Bon-Bon."

"Night Salvatore." She cuddled into his side, her head on his chest, and was out within minutes.

* * *

SO, who do you think that the two blondes are. Why do they want to help Bonnie, who is their deal with? Lets see what you guys think. Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

I want to start by saying thank you to everyone who has review. I was never expecting this many responses to the story, so i hope i can keep doing it justice for you all. Without further ado. Enjoy.

* * *

Bonnie, Shelia, and Damon all walked up to the door. Bonnie was nervous, this time, her mother didn't have the heads up like she had the first time. She was going to be completely surprising her. Grams took the lead and knocked on the door. When Abby first opened the door, her face went from a smile to shock.

"Mom?" She questioned and then saw the young girl that looked so much like herself. "Bonnie?"

"Hello Abigail." Shelia told her as Abby looked at her own daughter in shock.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We need to talk to you." Bonnie finally found her voice. "We wanted to let you know what was going on, before the rest of the coven finds out." Abby looked at her daughter.

"Come in." She started to shuffle the three into the house, but all of them heard a car pull up. Bonnie stared at the car with fury in her eyes, she knew that car well. A tall man got out and looked at the door. As soon as he walked closer, he realized who was at the door with Abby.

"Bonnie?" He stuttered out, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to my mother about an issue. I could ask you why you are here." She looks at her father with distain in her eyes.

"I try and come and check on her every now and then."

"For how long?" She asked with anger in her voice.

"Bonnie." Damon touched her arm gently. Rudy immediately looked at him.

"Excuse me, who are you and why are you touching my daughter."

"Everyone calm down." Abby finally said. "Come in and we can sit down and talk like reasonable people." She ushered all of them into the kitchen. They all sat down and Abby started to make coffee.

"Now will someone please explain to me who this is?" Rudy said looking at Damon.

"This is Damon Salvatore." Shelia answers for everyone. "But who he is will make more sense when we can explain the whole situation to the two of you." Abby had poured everyone coffee and sat down beside Rudy.

"Okay, so tell us." She told her mother and daughter.

"Bonnie is very powerful." Shelia started.

"She is into witch craft?" Rudy said looking at Shelia. "I told you not to teacher her it."

"She didn't start teaching me it. My powers started to show on their own and she had to teach me how to control it." Bonnie told him. "It wasn't exactly her choice."

"When did this start?" Abby finally asked trying to defuse the tension of her ex-husband.

"Well that is a difficult answer." Shelia started and looked towards her granddaughter.

"Technically it wouldn't have happened yet." Abby and Rudy both looked at her concerned.

"What?" They both asked her.

"I did a spell and ended up here. I am 17 again."

"Time spells aren't possible." Abby looked at Bonnie as she said it. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't." Damon told her. "I remember everything. I woke up in the same place that I was 3 years ago. Before I made my way to Mystic Falls." He told them.

"I was in a prison world when I cast the spell."

"A prison world? What is that?" Rudy asked. He knew that Abby was a witch when they got married, but he didn't ever want his daughter involved in this life.

"It is where they send the most hardened supernatural creatures. Rippers, witches, and things like that." Abby told him and then looked to her daughter. "Why were you in the prison world?"

"I was sent there to save my life. The other side was unraveling. I was the anchor and Grams sent me there, by making a deal to save my life."

"How were you an anchor?" Bonnie frowned as she looked at both of her parents.

"I was dead. Damon came up with the idea to make me the anchor while we were fighting Silas."

"Maybe you should use the spell you used on me to show them the important parts." Shelia told her looking at her granddaughter.

"They don't get to know all of this about me." She looks at her grandmother. "I will tell them what I can, but I can't give them everything."

"I don't understand any of this Bonnie." Rudy finally said. "How is any of this possible?"

"My magic came on to full potential when the vampires came into town."

"Vampires?"

"Yes, they came into town and my power started to emerge. It was hard to fight everything that we fought, but Elena is a doppelgänger and everyone was after her. We fought against Klaus, Katherine Pierce, Silas, and a group of travelers."

"An original vampires, Silas, doppelgängers, and travelers. I honestly never believed some of those existed." Abby finally said after she digested the information.

"There is more though." Bonnie told them while looking at her parents.

"More than you being a powerful witch?" Her father asked. "What more can be worse than this?"

"Well, I could be pregnant." She told them.

"WHAT?" Both of her parents yelled at her all at once.

"You are 17. How could you be so irresponsible?" Her father told her.

"Technically I was 20 when I had sex." She told her father. Her mother was still in shock.

"Don't smart off right now." Her father told her.

"I am just telling you what is going on. I am pregnant, oh and it's a vampire's baby." She told him.

"That's impossible Bonnie." Abby told her.

"No, it isn't. We are soul mates with a blood bond. We were in the prison world when it happened, and between my own powers and the powers of the prison world, we created a child."

"And who is the vampire father." Rudy asked.

"That would be Damon."

"What? You are a vampire."

"He is. He was turned in 1864. He was 25 and when I first met him, I hated him. He tried to kill me, he turned mom into a vampire, and he was the indirect cause of Grams' death. He also stayed on an island to look for me when we hated each other, he helped save me from Klaus, and he helped bring me back after I died." She told him. "He is by no means perfect, but he is a good guy."

"okay" Abby finally says looking at him. "You better not hurt her though."

"Okay?" Rudy jumped in. "None of this is okay. Bonnie you are too young to be a mother and you shouldn't be dating this vampire. Abby what is wrong with you? And Shelia, why the hell would you allow this to go on?"

"Dad," Bonnie called to him, "I know this isn't something you approve of, but I am old enough to make my decision. I know what is going to happen for the most part, and I can take care of myself for the rest. I know having a kid at 17 isn't perfect, but you can stop this. If you really wanted to, you should have watched me better." She paused and looked at him in the eyes. "But you were never home. And I come to talk to my mother, and I find you coming here."

"It isn't like that honey."

"Then what is it like? You are criticizing me for something that I did, but I find you here. How long have you been coming to see her? The whole time? Did you know where she was when I cried for her every night for 3 years? Did you know where she was when I had nightmares and called out for her to save me?" Bonnie was angry.

"NO. I found out about 7 years ago. She was having a hard time, the man she was seeing left her and his 13 year old son. She didn't know what to do, so she called. Every couple of weeks I try to come in and check on her and Jamie."

"7 years? Every couple weeks? Dad you barely come home every couple of months, but god forbid you can't check in on them." She turned to Shelia. "I think I have given them enough information. I am going to the car to wait." She got up and grabbed Damon's hand before walking out to the car.

"Bon-Bon, are you okay?" He asked as the first of the tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Why am I not enough? Why isn't it enough to come check on your daughter?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"And where does he get off telling me what I should do? I know he is my father, but I have practically gone my whole life without a parent, I don't need one now."

"It will be okay. He isn't going to change anything." He paused and gave her a small smile. "You will have two people to count on in your life. I am not leaving you or this baby, and this baby will need you more than anything. They need you now, and that will never stop. You have a chance to be better than your parents were, we can be better than our parents, and raise this child right."

"When did you become my voice of reason?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, I figured in a couple of months you will be super hormonal, so I can try and keep you off the edge."

"Shut up." She laughed into his shoulder as she finally calmed down enough to lay down.

* * *

They made it back home around midnight. Shelia let Damon drive the distance back to her house, after the emotionally draining conversation. When he pulled into the drive, he saw three figures standing beside the porch. He couldn't tell who they were at first, but he knew that being this late it was trouble. Bonnie and Shelia were both still fast asleep, so he got out and slowly walked over to them.

"Well look at you, getting into more trouble than you can chew off?" He heard a voice and turned around to see Lexi.

"Lexi, how nice of you to be here, but it is late, and I have to get the two Bennett witches inside." He tried to shew them off.

"I understand, but we actually need to talk to Bonnie." Another voice pulled his attention to a blonde that he loved to hate.

"Rebekah, how nice of you to join us." He heard the rustling and saw Vicki standing to the side. "And Vicki, the human, why are all three of you here now?"

"She told you already Damon. We need to speak to Bonnie." Rebekah told him and walked closer to him.

"Well I can relay the message." He looked at Vicki, "What did you tell these two about Bonnie?" He hadn't thought about how they wouldn't have known her yet.

"Damon." Lexi got his attention. "We remember everything, including the way I died." He looked down. "We have a message from Emily Bennett and some other witch. It is about the Baby."

"You know about it?"

"Yes." Rebekah told him. "And we are here to help keep Bonnie and the baby safe."

* * *

So i am not sure how i feel about this chapter. I felt like she needed to get some major anger out at her parents. This is mostly a filler chapter and HOPEFULLY the next chapter will be about talking to the coven and soon we should be on track with the pilot episode. Review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I swear i havent forgotten about this. I was writing papers, studying, and moving back home. So as of now, i may have more time to write. I hope you enjpy this one.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon went to an abandoned house on the outside of town. She wasn't sure what was going on, he told her that they just needed to go meet someone about something. She was majorly freaked when it was an abandoned house, but she has learned to trust him to keep her safe, if not for her, but for their child.

"Who are we meeting?" She asked as the started to walk to the door and knocking.

"Some old friends." Damon answered before the door opened to reveal Vicki Donavan standing on the inside.

"Hey Bonnie, nice to see you." She tells her and pulls them inside. Bonnie notices the covers over all the windows and how dark it was in there.

"Vicki. What are we doing here?" She was never a big fan of Matt's older sister, but she was around her because of being good friends with Matt.

"We need to talk to you about some things." Vicki answered and Bonnie looked at her with confusion.

"Who is we?" Bonnie asked.

"That would be us." A voice Bonnie recognized as Lexi's voice told her. She looked up to see Lexi and Rebekah Michaelson walking up to her.

"What?" She was confused. Shouldn't Rebekah be locked up with a dagger and neither of them should know her.

"Emily Bennett sent us to help you." Rebekah told her.

"Why would you be willing to help us?" She looked towards the original. "You killed my best friend for revenge and turned her into something she didn't want to be."

"I know what I have done, but this is my chance to make it better." Rebekah looked at them. "We are here to help, maybe I can't explain this to you, but Emily wanted to do it herself."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked. "You didn't say anything about this before."

"I know, because it was up to Bonnie. She has to decide to cast the spell or not." Rebekah tells Damon as he sits down on the chair behind him.

"Why does she need to tell me anything, last time she came out, she almost had me killed."

"We know that, but she had her reasons." Vicki told the witch sitting beside Damon. "She won't be here as you this time, she wants you to use us. She needs you to talk to her and another witch."

"Fine, I'll do it." Bonnie takes a deep breath. "I have everything I need at my father's house. Come by after sunset and I will perform the spell."

"Are you sure Bonnie?" Damon asked her quietly.

"It will be fine." She paused and thought about it for a few seconds, "It shouldn't be too strenuous, and maybe we will get an understanding of why we are here."

"Fine. But I want to be there when this takes place. It may be her choice, but this child is mine and I want to understand everything that goes on."

"Of course." Lexi looks at him for a second. "I have never seen you this protective over someone."

"Yeah, well it is my child."

"I don't mean the child, I mean Bonnie. I never even saw this with Elena before." He looked over to Bonnie who was engrossed in a conversation with Rebekah on how the spell would go.

"Yeah, well she is having my baby." Lexi laughed.

"God, I would never thought I would have heard that before."

"Yeah, well, even before I was changed, I wanted kids. I never thought I would have the chance again."

"Well don't screw this up." She gave him a quick hug. "Don't kill me this time." She jokes

"Well, considering that you are planning on helping to keep my baby and baby momma safe, I guess I can save you."

"Well there is half the Damon I know."

"Damon are you ready." Bonnie called to him. "I need to get ready for tonight. And I need some errands ran." Damon nodded at the younger girl.

"Let's get going."

"Okay." She looks at the three girls. "This may take a while, plan to stay there tonight. I'll have Damon get some blood bags as well." They nod and Damon and Bonnie start heading up the stairs to get ready for the night.

* * *

Bonnie had the living room set up with candles. She didn't have them lit yet, but they were ready as soon as the others got there. She was ready, it was one of the first spells she did on her own, one that she didn't have to ask her grams to help her on.

"Are you okay Bon-Bon." Damon asked as he walked in from the pawn shop two towns over.

"Yep. Everything is set, all we need is them and I can get started."

"Good." He moved to the couch. I'll be here for everything."

"I'm glad to have you here. Last time I called on Emily, you almost killed me."

"Yeah, I have a streak of that, killing different people along the way, it won't happen this time though."

"I'm glad." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well I will be a really good boy if I get kisses for it." Damon joked and leaned in and stole another kiss. She leaned in and deepened the kiss. They stayed that way for a few moments before it got heated. Bonnie was peeling off Damon's shirt when a knock on the door interrupted the two.

Bonnie sat up quickly as Damon straightened out his shirt. She ran to the door, where Vicki, Lexi, and Rebekah stood. She let them in at just the same time as Damon finished buttoning his shirt.

"Which one of you are going to be her messengers?"

"Rebekah and I are." Lexi told the witch.

"Okay. Now, I need both of you to sit down in the circle. Vicki, I need you and Damon to help me make a circle around them." Bonnie told them all with authority.

After everything was set up, Bonnie flicked her wrist and all the candles were lit. She started a chant calling on Emily Bennett and her mysterious witch friend. She looked at the two blonde's in the circles and eventually saw the switch and the taking over of the two witches.

"Bonnie Bennett, we meet again." Emily Bennett using Lexi's body greeted her distant relative told her.

"Emily, you needed to talk to me."

"Yes, we did. We needed to let you know why we gave you this chance, why I gave you that spell to turn back time."

"Who is we?" Bonnie finally asked looking at the witch that currently was in Rebekah's body.

"That would be a close friend of mine. Damon may remember her, since he called her nonna."

"What?" Damon said from his spot. "Nonna wasn't a witch."

"Yes child, I was." The second voice told him. "And it is okay."

"Nonna?" Damon's voice cracked just a little.

"Yes son, it is me."

"Wait, you and Emily are helping each other?"

"Yes child. We worked with each other. We were trying to help you, even before the change."

"Yes, we noticed right away that Katherine was taking a notice into both you and your brother, we were trying to stop anything from happening."

"We weren't able to, before my death." Angela told them.

"So you were trying to help us since the beginning?"

"Yes, I've always tried to watch over you and your brother. I want you to make up with him sooner, make sure that you show him that you love him before you are about to die." Damon smiles at his grandmother.

"Now, what is the real reason you called us?" Bonnie asked after a few minutes of smiling at the chance Damon got to have with his grandmother. Emily turned to Bonnie.

"We want you to know that they babies you have inside of you are very important." She paused as she looked at the shocked face on Damon's face.

"You said…no, I think I heard wrong?" Bonnie looked at him and just took a deep breath.

"Yes, I said babies. You are having twins, and we gave you two this gift, we gave it to both of you, they are going to need you both."

"Why did you give it to us though? Until the prison world we hated each other."

"That isn't true though, is it?" Angela asked as she looked at her grandson. Bonnie looked at Damon and smiled at him softly.

"You are right. I only hated him because of the fact he almost killed my friends and myself." She looked at Emily, "Which he only almost killed me because of you."

"That would be my fault." Angela got out before Emily could speak. "I found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb, and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You did it to save me from heartache?" Damon asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course. It wasn't meant to be something horrible, it was meant to help you get over her. We didn't think that you would find another way." She looked at Bonnie, "And we definitely didn't think that Shelia would have gotten hurt in the process."

"I understand. I didn't like what happened, but I am glad that you were trying to help"

"We only try to help, we never meant for anyone to get hurt." Emily broke in. "We just wanted to give all of you a more peaceful existence. We knew that if Katherine thought that you still thought she was in the tomb, she wouldn't mess with you. We knew of Elena, but we didn't want others to find out about her."

"SO in all honesty, every bad thing that happened, was my fault. If I hadn't opened the tomb, Katherine would have never came here, meaning neither would have Klaus, which we wouldn't have had to fight so hard against Silas, because Rebekah would have never killed Elena, causing us to look for the cure. If Katherine hadn't come to town, Jenna and Alaric would be married and be happy and we wouldn't have dealt with the travelers."

"Damon stop. You can't blame yourself for everything." Bonnie told him putting his hand on his leg.

"But it is. I kept going for Katherine. I gave everything I could to find Katherine and I hurt so many people in the process. Was the reason that you died, god knows how many times, Elena died, Stefan died, I hurt Caroline so many times, I hurt everyone, and I get a second chance, why?"

"Because we know that you can do better. We know that you can be there and help Bonnie. We know that you are the only one that could help her.

"Why me?"

"You are fiercely protective and you love her." Angela looked at her grandson. "You have loved her for a long time, you loved her before you really even know it. You loved her the moment that she didn't take your crap. The second that she stood up to you, you fell in love with her." Bonnie looked at him in shock.

"We have watched you since you turned, watched you as you mourned Katherine and fell in love with Elena, but you were never as happy as you were when you finally got Bonnie. You never waited for anyone, and you did, you waited for Bonnie go be ready." Emily told them. "You two have an amazing gift, a gift that many vampires want but never had a chance at, protect them."

"When people find out that you are the father, they will be after you, but we have protection set up for you."

"We know. Rebekah, Lexi, and Vicki." Bonnie told the older witches.

"Yes, but when you came back here, you did a powerful spell, some of your friends, your closer friends, they may have some holes in their stories." Emily told them. "We don't have much time left, we need to make sure that you know how to protect them."

"What difference do we need to protect them?"

"I have a spell. It will protect you from being detected right away. They have a lot of power. They helped protect you when Kai hurt you." Emily told Bonnie. "We have spells that will protect these children, protect the descendants of our own and of the most powerful witches that will ever walk this earth. We know that you two are going to be okay."

"We will do what we can do." Damon told her grandmother.

"I know." Angela told his grandson. "I love you Damon and I want to welcome you into the family Bonnie. Take care of them and they will take care of you." She grabbed a hold of Bonnie's hand and squeezed it. "You make him happy and I hope all the happiness in the world for the two of you." She moved and placed a gentle kiss on Damon's forehead.

"I love you too nonna."

"Be wise children and watch these babies that are a gift. They will be the answer to uniting witches and vampires. Half of each, powerful, and strong. They will bring together everyone and bring the supernatural to peace." Emily told them and before they knew it, Rebekah and Lexi were looking at the soon to be parents.

"Are you okay Bon?" Damon asked to her quietly. "I know we just found out a lot."

"I think I am better now that I know we can take care of them. Emily told me she would give me spells to help protect these children and I know them now. I know that with help, we can protect our twins." She told him before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "We will make this work.

* * *

There you go. I wont promise when the next chapter is up, but it should take less time than this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

"So grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands... Elena! Back in the car." Bonnie was trying to keep this moment as close to the same as possible. She wanted Elena to know about her, but she didn't want to outright tell her just yet.

"What?" Elena asked and then saw that she was zoning out. "Sorry. I was doing it again."

"It's fine."

"So you were saying?"

"I'm psychic now."

"Right." She looked over at Bonnie with a smile. "Predict something about me." Bonnie remembered that this was the point they almost ran into a crow, which she later learned was Damon, so she knew it wasn't going to happen again.

"I see that you are going to have an awesome year. We are going to have an awesome year and you are going to meet an awesome guy." Elena laughed at that part.

"Okay, we will see." They both laughed as they pulled into the school. Bonnie parked and the two walked into the school and straight to their lockers, waiting for them was Caroline. Bonnie had talked to her the night before, letting her know not to say anything about the pregnancy until she was ready.

"Elena." She threw her arms around her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." She told the blonde while giving her a hug. Bonnie knew that Caroline waensn't as close to Elena as she was herself, but she knew that the blonde did care for the other girl. It showed every day in the future, or what could be the future.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Caroline told her as she pulled away for a second before hugging Bonnie. "Are you guys ready for an awesome year? I have already heard there are two new guys. They may end up being cute."

"Oh who knows?" Bonnie smiled a little to herself, knowing that both Elena and Caroline were going to like Stefan. She couldn't remember the other new guy, she only remembered Stefan.

"I don't think that I am ready to meet a new guy just yet." Elena told them. "Not after my parents and just having broken up with Matt."

"You never know." Bonnie reassured her, "You never know what will happen to you this year."

"This year is ours." Caroline told them and hugged them again.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in Tanner's class when she felt it. She ran out of the room, running straight to the bathroom and losing all of her breakfast that she had that morning. She wasn't sure how long she was there, but soon she heard Elena calling her name.

"Oh god. What's wrong Bonnie?" Elena said to her.

"Think I just ate something bad." Bonnie lied as she finally stood up. "Is class over?"

"Yea. We have a few minutes before the next class." Elena informed her before handing over a piece of gum from her purse.

"Thanks." She nodded and then looked at her best friend.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Bonnie nodded and washed her hands.

"I'll be fine." She told her as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. "I will be just fine." She smiled at her friend and Elena followed after her. Neither was paying much attention and Elena ran into someone as they walked out.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" She asked as she looked up at the man that she had ran into. He started to pick up her books as she stood up.

"I'm fine." He paused "And are you okay…"

"It's Elena. And I am okay." Bonnie watched from the side and gave a small smile at the start of a beautiful relationship that would happen.

"I'm Stefan." He smiled as he handed her books back. "It's nice to meet you." He waved as he walked away and Elena smiled back at Bonnie.

"This year may have just started to look up for me." Elena told Bonnie as they walked towards their next class.

* * *

Bonnie dropped off Elena back at her house and drove to the Grille to meet Damon. She saw him sitting at a table and slid in beside him.

"I hate you." She told him after a second.

"Wait, what did I do?" He looked at her confused.

"You knocked me up." She laughed a little. "The morning sickness hit earlier."

"Sorry Bon Bon." He rubbed her stomach softly for a second.

"I saw your brother today."

"How is Stefan the Saint?"

"Well, he met Elena. She came to check on me when I ran out of class to throw up. She ran straight into him and liked him." She thought about what she said. "I'm sorry. Are you going to be okay with them? You don't have to pretend here."

"I am happy with you." He kissed her softly. "I want her to be happy and I know that Stefan makes her happy. We could have been happy but we weren't. We fought and if I know Elena like I think I do, she would want both of us to be happy."

"I think you are giving me a cavity." She joked but he saw the tears running down her face. He just pulled her tightly and kissed her temple. "So I am going to have to tell Elena soon. I don't think that the morning sickness is going to go away so quickly."

"I'm sorry." He paused, "I could compel her to forget that it happens every morning."

"No. Stefan may give her vervain soon."

"But he doesn't know I am in town, so he would have no reason to believe that any other vampire is in town."

"True, but still, you aren't messing with my friend's head every day."

"Fine." He tells her and after a few seconds, moves when their food comes over.

They sit and eat in silence until they hear a voice that was familiar to both of them.

"Bonnie and cutie that I don't know." Caroline told them as she walked closer to the couple.

"Hey Caroline." Bonnie smiled at the blonde friend. "Caroline, this is Damon, my boyfriend."

"Oh wow. You are older, but I approve." She told Bonnie as she looked Damon up and down.

"Shut up."

'When is Elena meeting you here?" Caroline asked, turning away from Damon. "She told me that you were meeting her here."

"Shit, I forgot." She mumbled. Then her face went to panic. "Do you think Stefan will be with her?"

"Um, probably not. He didn't seem too interested." Caroline told Bonnie. Bonnie laughed internally at that thought. Then she looked towards Damon.

"Just in case, you shouldn't be here. She doesn't know anything about you yet and I need to tell her in my own time." Damon nodded, he knew it wasn't safe for Stefan to find out he was in town yet, especially hanging around Elena's friends. He gave her a hug and a short kiss before dropping money to Bonnie and leaving.

"Well he is cute." Caroline said when he was out of hearing distance. "Are you inviting him to the party tomorrow night?"

"I don't know if I am coming to it."

"No way. It's tradition. And no one else will look after me when I drink way too much." She paused, "You can't drink anyway."

"And why can't Bonnie drink?" Elena asked as she walked up to the table with Stefan in tow.

"Because I need to be DD." Bonnie says after a few seconds.

"Oh." Elena nodded and then looked towards Stefan. "Guys, this is Stefan, Stefan this is Caroline and Bonnie." She pointed to both of them.

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie nodded to him and he nodded back.

"So why were we talking about the party tomorrow?"

"Bonnie wasn't sure if she was coming or not." Caroline answered.

"What? No way. You have to go." Elena looked towards her best friend. "Why were you thinking of bailing? Is it because of this morning?"

"What happened this morning?" Caroline butted in.

"She left class throwing up."

"OH gross." Caroline looks over and sees Matt and Tyler talking to Vicki. Elena follows her eyes ad sighs.

"Think he is going to hate me forever?" She asked the two of us after Stefan walked away to the bathroom.

"No. He is just still upset." Bonnie told her.

"And who cares, you have you a new piece of arm candy." Bonnie hits Caroline's arm. "What it's true."

"We are friends. I went to visit mom and dad's grave today and I ran into him. He stopped by after to see if I was okay. I invited him so he could get to know people more." Elena explained. "I wanted him to know more people when he comes to the party tomorrow." Elena looked at Bonnie pointedly.

"Fine. I'll come tomorrow."

"Are you bringing someone?" Caroline asked Bonnie with a smirk.

"Maybe." Bonnie smiled.

"Is little Mrs. Bonnie Bennett holding out on me?" Elena asked looking at Bonnie with a glint in her eye.

"I met someone." Bonnie was cut off before she could say any more.

"And he is a HOTTIE. A little older but still H. O. T." Caroline says and gets a glare from Bonnie.

"Shut up Care." Bonnie told her blonde friend as Stefan walked back to the table with drinks and fries for everyone. They all ate in silence, only an occasional word here and there. After a few minutes, Bonnie heard her phone going off and she saw Damon's name.

"Hello"

"Alaric just showed up at one of our old drinking spots and he knew me."

"What?"

"Alaric remembers bits and pieces of the past. I think you need to come here now."

* * *

Hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure how much i like it, but i can't keep rewriting this chapter, i hope i can get them out faster than this one, but we will see.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie leaves the grille after giving an excuse to her friends. She drove her car to the spot Damon had given her. She saw Damon's car and pulled in beside him. She walked in to the bar and saw Damon and Alaric sitting at a table both nursing a whiskey.

"Hey guys." Bonnie greets them and sits beside Damon.

"Bonnie." Alaric greeted. "What's going on?"

"Well, I did a spell." She started. "What do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember Jenna, Elena, Jeremy, everyone. I remember Jo and Kai. I remember being dead and seeing everyone and not being able to communicate with anyone. I remember you saving me, bringing me back, and I remember being both a vampire and a human." He paused. "I remember a lot of the details just not the specifics."

"Do you remember where I was before everything changed?"

"Stuck in the prison world that Damon and Kai had escaped from."

"Yes, I found a spell in Emily's old grimoire and thought it would help me since I didn't have a descendent."

"I'm guessing it didn't work." He joked.

"Well, Emily had given me it to turn back time. She knew we had a chance to change things. I also had a lot of extra power. Between the power in the prison world and the pregnancy." He almost spit out his whiskey at that sentence.

"The what?"

"She's pregnant." Damon paused, "With my twins."

"Apparently Emily and his grandmother helped the process along, we don't know all the details, but we will have twins running around here soon." Bonnie smiled at the vampire and he kissed her cheek.

"Am I in a twilight zone?" Alaric looked between the two of them. "Last time I checked, you two hated each other."

"We did, but we bonded in the prison world. We love each other now. We are different people than we used to be." Damon told his old drinking buddy and best friend.

"I see. I never thought that you two could sit and have a conversation without wanting to kill each other." He smiled at the new couple. He then turned serious, "Why did Emily want you back here?"

"She wants us to fix everything. We helped destroy the other side, we brought out Silas, and we brought out some of the most dangerous players in the supernatural world. We have to correct some of the mistakes. Some of them we have to let play out thought. Vicki, Rebekah, and Lexi know more on what we have to do." Bonnie told her old teacher.

"Why them? Why should we trust any of the originals? I don't remember what happened, but I remember that they hurt all of us. Why should we trust her?"

"Because the witches have deals with them, and it is something she really wants. She knows that if she messes with us she doesn't get what she was promised."

"We believe that what she is getting is too valuable to lose." Bonnie told him.

"Okay, trusting Rebekah is the only one I really had a problem with." He paused and looked at the new couple. "How can I help?"

"We need to let somethings play out how they did the first time. Katherine and Klaus included. We have to help watch out for everyone around us, we need to have you help us protect everyone."

"So we are having to put everyone in danger for a second time?" He asked with slight anger in his voice.

"In a way, yes." Bonnie looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "We don't want to be putting family and friends and ourselves in danger, but we need some things to play out the same."

"What is that important?"

"Saving Elena for one." Bonnie told him. "We have the cure, we can take out Katherine Pierce and make Klaus less of a threat. We can give him Katherine to do the sacrifice with, Elena won't be in danger and hopefully we can protect the rest of us for that sacrifice. He will drink Katherine's blood, which will have the cure and then the cure will go to him. I'm not sure if it will act differently with him being an original, but we will see. Rebekah should be able to help us with Elijah and if no one wakes up Michael, we should have no problems with any of the originals."

"And we may have them on our side, we won't have to deal with ripper Stefan." Damon is cut off by Bonnie.

"We can hopefully save my grams, my parents, Mrs. Lockwood, Mr. Lockwood, and I have no idea how many other people."

"Okay." He paused and looked at the two. He looked at Damon with a smirk on his face, "You want to compel me a job?" He asked and laughed.

"Yea, can you compel Tanner to leave before something happens to him. I don't like the man, but I don't want him killed." Bonnie joked before turning serious near the end.

"Well, his death won't happen this time, it was my fault the first time around." He paused. "Stefan and I had gotten into it and I was showing him that I wasn't afraid to do anything, even kill a teacher and blame it on him."

"You killed Coach Tanner?" She asked with Venom in her eyes. "Why some innocent guy?"

"He was there and Stefan pissed me off. I wasn't a good guy then, I'm not one now either, but I am a better man and I am trying to be even better. I want to be a better guy for you and for our children. I messed up a lot, but this is our second chance, and I don't plan on making the same mistakes." He finished and looked at her with guilt for all his past crimes.

"I can't talk to you right now." She told him. "Alaric it was nice seeing you but I have to go." She looked towards Damon. "Maybe he is a good enough friend to let you crash with him, because I don't want you at the house tonight." With that she walked away, upset that he had killed more people than she thought. And for different reasons. Killing Tanner the first time had just been a show of power to the brother who wanted nothing to do with him. What kind of acts would he commit this time to the brother that was in the same position as he was when he first arrived to Mystic Falls the first time?

Elena was sitting on her porch when she pulled into the driveway of her grandmother's house.

"Hey. How long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes. I figured if you weren't home soon I would go in and see grams to wait for you."

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I think I like Stefan." She pauses. "Can we go inside?" Bonnie walked towards the door and to her room with Elena following close behind her.

"So you like the new kid, what is so wrong with that?"

"I shouldn't. I had a great guy, and I dumped him because I was upset over my parents. Is it wrong to want someone else now, and not give Matt another chance?" She asked with the confusion written all over her face.

"It isn't wrong to want someone else. If you like Stefan and want to give him a chance I say go for it, do what makes you happy, not what will make others happy." Elena laughed at her.

"When did you change so much?" She asked her after a beat. "The old Bonnie would have told me that Matt is a great guy and he deserves a second chance. He loves me, so why not be with him."

"That is the old Bonnie, the new Bonnie knows that life is too short to try and make everyone happy. It is impossible to do. No one is going to do what you want them to do exactly." Bonnie paused. "Sorry."

"No it is okay. You are right, if I like him, I need to be open to be with him. I love Matt, but I am not in love with him"

"Then don't be with him. Date Stefan, maybe you will fall for him." Elena nods then looks around the room.

"I feel like we haven't seen each other all summer, anything other than the boyfriend happen?"

"My dad is seeing someone."

"What?"

"Grams and I went to see my mom and my dad was there. He has been going to see her once a month for a long time, her and her adopted son." Bonnie told her and Elena could see that she was trying to hid the tears.

"Oh Bonnie." Elena leans in and hugs her best friend.

"It's cool. I knew I would never be enough for him on my own, he wanted my mom and my mom didn't have time for me. Nothing new, I'm over it." She waited a few minutes to stop the tears. "How was your summer? How was living with Jenna and Jeremy?"

"Horrible. Jer keeps acting out. I caught him smoking this morning that's all he has done all summer. Jenna is trying, but she is struggling and I don't know how to help." She told her best friend. "I still go to the graves every day and talk to them. I miss them but I know that everyone expects me to be better. I don't feel better but maybe this will be the time for it to get better. I'll have my friends and maybe this year will get better." Bonnie leans in and hugs her again kissing her temple.

"It will get better and I will be here as much as you need until it does and after. Soon you will be Elena again."

"Thanks Bonnie, I needed that." She paused and then smiled. "Why don't we have a girl's night this weekend? Caroline and I could come to your house and make a night out of it. Just us three girls, talking about boys, sharing stories and having fun like we used too."

"Sounds perfect to me. Pizza and popcorn during a movie marathon." Bonnie told her and smiled when Elena nodded.

"I can't wait, then you can tell me about this mysterious boyfriend of yours." Bonnie hid her frown and knew that she had until this weekend to figure out how to tell her friend that she was pregnant and to figure out if she wanted to know any more of what Bonnie knew at this point. It was going to be a long week of thinking was her last thought as she walked her friend out to her own car.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie as they walked to their lockers.

"I just don't feel good." Bonnie told her and continued walking. "And I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Aw I'm sorry Bon." She gave her friend and side hug and then smiled when she saw Stefan beside her locker. "You going to be okay?" Elena asked but looked like she wanted to go talk to Stefan until class started.

"I'll be fine. I have to go make a call before class starts anyway." She smiles and walks outside dialing Damon's number.

"Hello." His groggy voice answered after two rings.

"Damon, I don't have long, but I was wondering if we could meet for lunch?" She asked him and he was silent for a moment.

"Sure. Where at?" He shortly answered.

"Somewhere near campus and not crowded." She paused, "There is a small deli shortly from here lunch is at 11:45."

"Sounds good."

"Thanks Damon." She whispered as she heard the bell ring.

"No problem Bon-Bon." He told her and after a quick goodbye he was gone.

"Are you sure it isn't the flu?" Elena asked as they walked together to the last class before lunch.

"No it's from loss of sleep, I'll be fine later."

"Okay. Where are we meeting for lunch?"

"About that. I am going off campus for lunch today." She told her and Elena stopped and looked at her.

"Is this about the mysterious boyfriend?"

"Yea. We got into a fight last night, and I need to make it up to him."

"When are you going to let me meet this mystery guy? Caroline got to meet him." Elena told her with a little jealousy in her voice.

"Soon enough. Now come on we can't be late for class."

"Over here Bonnie." Damon had a small smile on his face.

"Damon." She sat beside her but before she could say anything else, he cut her off.

"I ordered you the Turkey and Bacon wrap, a large fries, and a chocolate shake."

"Thanks Damon." She kissed him softly. "I want to apologize."

"Bonnie."

"No Damon, I need to apologize to you." She paused. "I know you have changed, I have known that since before we got sent back to the prison world. I saw it every time you helped one of us, when you saved me after Alaric almost drained me dry. You have been the good guy for a while now and I know it."

"But I have still so many skeletons in my closet."

"I know, and that's okay. I shouldn't have been so rough on you about that. I feel crazy, you know. Everything is different, our whole lives have been turned upside down. I feel like I am stuck in a crazy dream. I'm seeing my best friends before all the drama. I have my grams and I've seen my parents. Everyone I had mourned are back." She had tears running down her face. "This is hard for me to deal with, plus all these extra damn hormones." He pulled her into a hug and held on to her.

"I'm sorry Bon. Changes are nothing to me. I have dealt with people dying and meeting new people all over. I have had to deal with seeing people I had thought dead years before. Changes like this aren't a big deal to someone over 100 years old, but I forget that sometimes you are only 20 or I guess 16 now."

"It's okay." She smiled and leaned into him as the food came out. "But I am still really sorry that I jumped on you like that. I know that you have done stuff that I don't want to know about and I have to accept that. But I want to be with you Damon. I want to be with the guy that has saved me over and over again, the guy who has changed from the guy who would do anything to prove a point to this guy who is excited to have twins. You are the guy who made me understand that I deserve someone better than I had, someone better than Jeremy. You made me feel worthy of love and that is the guy I want." She paused and kissed him lightly. "And you deserve the person who makes you feel good, not just sexually, but someone who doesn't make you feel bad for your past, the way I just did. And I'm sorry and if you will forgive me, I will really work on that."

"Bonnie you are good. I know that you are stressed and a lot is changing for you. We both have a lot to work on, but Bon, I know we can make this work. We can be the normal couple, well as normal as a vampire and witch couple with twins on the way." He laughed and went to kiss her, but she was eating her wrap. She finished eating and looks at him.

"So tonight is the party in the woods."

"Where I hurt Vicki last time?"

"Yes." She smiled at him sadly. "I want you to come with me. Elena wants to meet you. But this is your choice. If you go, you will see Stefan there and hiding from him will no longer be allowed."

"I will go with you. I will handle my brother and I will be there as the normal boyfriend that you deserved."

"Aw baby." She leaned in and kissed him hard. "Grams has classes today and I'll be home in two hours. Please be there." She winked at him flirtatiously and kissed him. "I have to go back to class. Walk me to my car?" He nodded and they walked to the car hand in hand.

"I'll be at the house when you get back." He told her and kissed her softly again. She deepened the kiss when she kissed back after the peck that Damon gave her. After a few minutes she pulled away and whispered into his ear.

"Just a preview of when I get home." After that she got into her car and drove away leaving Damon standing there with a smirk on his face.

"So tonight?" Elena asked her as they were walking to the car with Caroline.

"I'll be there." Bonnie told the girls.

"And the cute boyfriend?" Caroline smiled at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the blonde. "What I want to meet the guy that makes you smile like that?" All three laughed at her.

"Yes. He will be there tonight." She paused. "Car, would you mind giving Elena a ride home. Damon is coming to the house to watch movies and Grams isn't there until later." Caroline looked at Bonnie and winked at her as she nodded.

"I'll take her home. But make sure that we all meet up tonight at the party." Bonnie nodded and hugged both friends before getting in her car and driving home to see her man and have fun.

"Damon." She smiled as she saw him sitting on the couch watching TV with a glass of whiskey in his hands.

"Hey Bon Bon." She sat down beside him and went to grab his drink before she thought better of it.

"Ugh I hate being pregnant sometimes." He laughed at that.

"Well even if you weren't pregnant, I shouldn't let you have it. You are way more under aged than you were when I first gave you a drink." She laughed at him.

"Shut up." She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her. "So Grams is staying at campus today because she has some type of dinner. And we don't have to be at the party until 9." She moved closer to him.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to seduce me Ms. Bennett." He told her with a laugh

"Well come upstairs with me Mr. Salvatore, and you will see if that is my plan." He stood up and helped her up and they walked upstairs hand and hand.

Bonnie woke up after a small nap. Damon was sitting in bed beside her watching the television.

"Hey sweetie." He kissed her head and she snuggled into him.

"I don't know if I want to go to the party anymore." She laughed. "I had too much fun with you earlier and we could do that again and again with no interruptions."

"No. You promised your friends and I don't want to be the one standing in the way." He told her sarcastically. "I've already been blamed for all of you not being as close once."

"Oh well don't sleep with all my friends and we should be good." She laughed. "I guess we need to get ready now." He nods and she walks over to her mirror to start her make up. "DAMON!" All he does is laugh.

"What Bon-Bon?" He was still laughing but calmed down enough.

"Was it really necessary to leave marks all over my neck?"

"Well I figured I'm going to piss off my brother already why not go all out." He moved just in time before the marker was going to hit him.

"God you are such a jerk sometimes." She tells him and before she can blink he vamps over and pens her against the door.

"Yes but you love me." He whispers as she moves closer to him. "Now go get dressed so we can go to the party." He pulls away before she gets too close.

"Tease." She laughs out and heads into the bathroom to change for the party.

Bonnie walks towards the party with Damon following behind her with his hand in hers. They wave towards Vicki as she stays with her friends, joint in hand. Soon they make their way over to the bubbly blonde who is talking to Elena, but neither see Stefan with her.

"Hey guys." She calls as she gets close enough.

"Hey Bonnie." They both call. Elena turns around quickly and sees Damon beside her and nudges Caroline who looks too.

"Oh yeah, its cute boy from the grille yesterday." He nods.

"Hi. I'm Damon." He gets out of his mouth before he feels his hand being ripped away from Bonnie's and a fist thrown straight into his face. He looks up and sees his little brother standing there looking at him in shock.

* * *

Okay so i know a lot of you were upset about Bonnie last chapter, but i hope i explained her actions for it in this chapter. SHe is going through a lot plus being pregnant, i think she gets a little break for her actions towards Damon. And i know she seems all over the place, but those pesky hormones are really messing with her.

IN other news, Stefan sees Damon for the first time and i am thinking of bringing back more Lexi and Rebekah soon. THe drama will be happening soon, so even if it seems boring now, hopefully it will pick up for you soon. I'll be back with more soon hopefully. Enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Stefan was on top of him throwing as many punches as he could trying to hurt his brother. Damon was trying to deflect the blows as well as he could without fighting back. Bonnie was trying to get their attention while Caroline and Elena were looking on with confusion about how the two boys knew each other.

"Stefan, please stop." Bonnie was yelling at him and a crowd started to form around them, including Matt and Tyler looking onto the two boys. They moved forward to break it up when two blondes ran over to the rescue instead.

"Stefan." Lexi yelled to get his attention. When he looked up, Damon flipped them and pinned down the younger boy.

"Calm down Stefan. We will talk later, but please just calm down." Damon told his brother as he held him down to the ground.

"Fine." He pushed Damon off of him and they both stood to their feet. Lexi and Rebekah were between the two boys and Bonnie was beside Damon trying to calm him down.

"Anyone want to tell us what they HELL is going on?" Tyler yelled. "I don't know either of you and you two are going to get the police called and our party cancelled. You two can either calm down or all of you could leave."

"We're cool." Rebekah told Tyler and the group started to disperse. Vicki turned to Bonnie asking if she was okay with her eyes. Bonnie smiled and nodded at her and she walked back to her group.

"So is anyone going to explain what is going on? Because all I see is that Bonnie's boyfriend and the new guy fighting about something that I don't even know. Then these two blonde girls come over and break it up. Who are all of you?" Caroline asks with confusion written all over her face. Stefan looked at Damon.

"Well you always take over everything, so why don't you go ahead and explain everything. Including why my best friend is here in Mystic Falls." He told his brother.

"Well little brother, I guess I can do that." He smirked as Stefan. "As you heard he is my brother. He isn't a huge fan of that fact either." He looked towards Bonnie and winked. "I'm not sure about why Lexi is back here, but you can ask her." Rebekah looked around and saw everyone looking at one another. She looked at Caroline and Elena.

"Forget everything you heard about them, go away for a few minutes and let us talk." The two nodded and walked away.

"What the hell?" Stefan asked as he looks at the group. "Who the hell are you?"

"I can be your worst nightmare." Rebekah told him. "But I don't want to be."

"Fine. Someone want to tell me what is going on."

"Stefan calm down." Bonnie told Stefan. "I know this is crazy."

"How do you even know what is going on right now." Then he turned to Rebekah. "She doesn't know any of this, why didn't you compel her to go at least?"

"Because she can't compel me."

"Oh so Damon has some kind of charm with vervain in it to keep you in check." Stefan spit out with venom.

"No." Bonnie looks at Stefan and soon he fell onto the ground in pain. "I'm a witch, so no my boyfriend isn't able to compel me." She looked at someone she had grown to know as a friend in another time. "I know he wasn't a good guy the last time you saw him but he has changed."

"Yeah, I'm sure that you know about what he has done."

"Yes, I know that he has done some horrible stuff, things that I wish he hadn't done, but he has changed. He has saved me multiple times." Stefan looked at his brother.

"I thought she was good friends with Elena but I don't know how if she is delusional enough to think that you saved her."

"You forced Damon to change, you are a ripper, you killed your father, Damon has killed plenty, he was stuck for years in a vampire testing prison and you never thought to check on him because you were so pissed that A. He took to being a vampire better than you and B. for walking away when you needed him the most." Stefan jumped towards Bonnie and Damon came between them.

"What the hell have you been telling her about me?" The usually quiet Stefan yelled at his brother.

"He hasn't told me much." She looked at him. "I'm a powerful witch, from the Bennett line and Emily Bennett gave me a powerful spell to use."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Because the spell sent me back in time." Bonnie told him and Stefan stopped and looked at the group. "Now I would like to go have fun tonight with my boyfriend and my friends, so we can go more into this later." Bonnie called her friends back over and looked towards Rebekah, "compel them to think we just got the two of them apart. I'll explain their brothers but we are having fun tonight."

Rebekah did as she was asked and Elena and Caroline looked uncomfortable.

"What is going on? Why did Stefan wail on your boyfriend?"

"They are brothers, but they can work it out, you two need to drink and have fun. I'll be your rides, so feel free to have as much fun as you want." She smiled at them as they walked over to get drinks. She walked over to a nearby tree and went to sit down. Damon was behind her and pulled her into his lap before she could blink.

"Well that could have gone a hell of a lot better." He told her as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "You really pissed him off a couple of times though, he isn't the Stefan that you are used to, and he doesn't remember you and he could get violent."

"I'll be more careful." She leaned down on him and sighed. "This is going to be a lot more difficult than I originally thought."

"Hey babe, we are going to get through this. We have a lot of people in our corner already." He kissed the top of her head. "Are we going to tell the whole crew about the future or are we keeping it to ourselves?"

"I don't know about everyone, but I want to talk to Caroline for sure."

"And here I thought you and Elena were better friends." He laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"She loved being a vampire and I want to give her a choice. It is her choice this time, but we have to watch for different things to protect them if they didn't want to be changed. Like the night that Care changed, she had no choice, but if we could warn them about the device, then Tyler wouldn't be driving and Care wouldn't be in the hospital. We can change our friends life's Damon." He smiled at the way she was getting excited over the little things.

"I know Bon and we will. We are going to change so many lives." He paused, "And screw over a couple that deserve it." He kissed her and they laid back and enjoyed the party.

* * *

Short chapter but hopefully i will have more for ya soon.


	11. Chapter 11

"We are staying at Gram's house, so you can stay here." They were lying in bed watching TV at her dad's house.

"Sounds good to me."

"Can you get me some things tonight?" He nods. "I want to make Lexi a daylight ring. She has helped us so much, I think that we should do something for her."

"Plus it should show my brother good faith."

"True."

"But I like the idea. I will go dig up your ancestor's grimoire." He paused and laughed, "Again."

"Thanks babe. I also need some lapis lazuli. I want to have a stash just in case." He laughed at her. "Do you think the twins are going to some kind of protection like that?"

"I honestly don't know Bon. We will have them ready and backups of blood just in case." He kissed her head and squeezed her arm reassuringly. 'I know that we are in new territory, but we are going to do the best that we can. I promise."

"I know. We are going to make it through this." She looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. "I better go, I told Elena I would pick her up in 20 minutes."

"It will be okay."

"Yea but she is going to freak."

"Probably knowing her she will, but I think after that she will be happy for you."

"Yeah, I guess." He got up with her and walked her down to her car. "Have fun and call me if you need anything."

"Thanks." She leaned in, giving him a hug and a long kiss. "Have fun tonight. Are you going out with Alaric for a while?"

"Yea. We're going drinking and then I'm going to get your supplies."

"Don't let him drink too much. He doesn't have your tolerance anymore." He kissed her again.

"I'll watch him. Now go and have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"So your boyfriend is Stefan's brother. This is crazy." Elena said as they sat at the house waiting for Caroline with the pizza.

"Yea. It was pretty crazy."

"Was the blonde chick his ex-girlfriend?" Bonnie laughed at that.

"No it's his best friend growing up. I don't know the whole story."

"Okay." She sigh. "I really think I am starting to like him and I didn't want to have to worry about him going back to her."

"I think you are good." She paused and looked at the movie case she had in her room. "So what category are you thinking for tonight?"

"I was thinking Comedy." Caroline jumps in as she busts in the door with pizzas and sodas.

"I was thinking we should talk about her boyfriend some more." Elena countered and Caroline nodded.

"Yes, I want to know more about this guy whose brother hates him."

"Ugh fine. But only after the movies. You guys remember the routine. Movie then gossip." All three laughed and finally settled in for the movie.

* * *

Across town, it was just getting dark and Lexi left and headed to the Salvatore Mansion. As she walked up she saw Stefan sitting outside waiting for her.

"Hey Stef." She said as she got nearer to him.

"Lexi, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Lex. Not even two days after I start school, Damon is here and dating some girl."

"Bonnie." He paused and looked towards her friend. "I know this isn't something that you can even begin to fathom, but Damon is changing."

"Why are you on his side?" He looked Lexi in the eyes. "Why do you believe he is a different guy than when I saw you last?"

"I've seen him with Bonnie." She tells him honestly. "He is a lot different than a couple of years ago."

"I don't understand what has changed." He looked at her.

"He has. I don't know if it was finding Bonnie or him just finally growing up." She looked him into the eyes. "I think he loves her and I think that was what has changed him."

"So he isn't using this girl?" Lexi shook her head. "Fine. I say we go out and enjoy our Friday. They have a great bar at the Grille."

'Sounds good to me." They jumped into her car and head to the grille.

* * *

"Are you sure about this man?" Alaric asked as he was sitting with Damon at the bar.

"I am. She and I are going to need room and I want to be there for her completely"

"But you weren't able to commit like this to Elena. What is different about Bonnie?"

"It isn't like with Elena. We were all passion. I was the older brother to the guy she loved. She loved Stefan but once she had a chance with me, she knew more of passion. She fell for me because I wanted something else to hold over Stefan. Yes I loved her, and maybe I thought that I was in love with her, but I wasn't. She was what I wanted from Katherine." He took a sip of his whiskey. "With Bonnie it is different. It wasn't feeling for an old fling or wanting to take something from my brother. It was genine and grew over time, not all at once."

"Well it seems like you really know how you feel about this." Damon nods at his drinking buddy sitting beside him.

"I do. I actually bought the house, not just compelled it. I want to surprise her tomorrow. She is having to tell Elena tonight that she is pregnant."

"You're dating a pregnant girl?" Damon hears as he finished speaking.

"Stefan to what do I owe this pleasure." Damon asked as he looks over and sees his brother and best friend walking in to the Grille.

"Just came to get a drink with my friend and I see you are doing the same." He laughed. "Now back to the original question."

"Yes, Bonnie is indeed pregnant." Damon looked at his brother. "The rest I think we should talk about with Bonnie here."

"Whatever." Walks towards two seats on the other side of the bar leaving Damon and Alaric on their own side of the bar.

"He is a lot grumpier this time." Alaric whispered and Damon laughed.

* * *

"So what movie is next?" Bonnie asked as the credits of Mean girls came on.

"Ugh I don't know. But I want popcorn." Caroline complained.

"OMG that sounds awesome!" Bonnie said loudly then calmed down. "Sorry."

"You're hungry. You ate like four pieces of pizza, you never eat more than like one and a half." Elena noticed.

"Whatever, I will go make a couple of bags of popcorn. Care want to come with me to get some drinks?" Caroline nodded and walked with Bonnie down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell her?" Caroline asked getting straight to the point.

"Yea. I was planning on doing it tonight, considering I keep throwing up every morning in class." The two spent a few minutes getting everything ready before heading back up to find Elena sitting on the bed playing with her phone.

"Did you find a movie?" Caroline asked Elena and got an answer in the negative.

"No, we haven't had much time to catch up. So we should just do that." That's how they ended up just laying down and talking. Caroline started, talking about her trips with her father and his new boyfriend.

"I swear my dad has a boyfriend and I don't, it sucks. And I can't even complain with my friends because Bonnie ha a serious boyfriend and you will probably be with Stefan."

"I'm sure you will find someone soon." Bonnie told them and they all turned and looked towards her.

"We're ready to hear about your boyfriend and summer, because we all know my summer was a drag."

"Fine." She looked towards her friends. "I met Damon over Christmas break when I went to Whitmore Campus with my grandmother. We didn't really get alone at first but then when we hit it off, we really hit it off." Caroline winked at her. "Grams wasn't cool about it at first, but she seems okay now. The beginning of summer he traveled for a while, then when he came back, Grams let him stay with us."

"Aww. I'm happy for you." Elena told her.

"Thanks. We are happy and there is something else." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Elena gasped. "I just found out I'm having twins."

"WHAT?" Caroline and Elena both yelled.

* * *

SO i added in different people this time and i think i liked it in this case. Let me now what you guys thought and thank you for all the reviews so far.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm having twins and I think I'm around 4 months." She tells them and the both smile at her.

"OMG. Twins?" Caroline asked and looked at her friend with a huge smile on her face. Elena was just looking at Bonnie in shock.

"Are you sure?" She finally asked.

"I am sure that I am pregnant. Missed periods, throwing up every morning, I'm more hungry than usual. I've been tested and found out that I having twins."

"And does Damon know?" Elena asked.

"Yes. He wants to be there for me." Bonnie smiled. "When I figured it out, I was scared, like really scared. He has pulled through though."

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"Yes. Grams, Damon, and I went to find my mom." Both girls gasped considering they hadn't talked about her mom in years.

"Oh god. How was that?" Caroline asked. "Did she remember you?"

"Yes she knew who both Grams and I were. Before we could tell her though, I saw my dad."

"What? Where?" Elena asked.

"Apparently he wasn't always on business trips when he was away. He visits my mom at least once a month." Her friends looked at her with shock written all over both of their faces.

"No way." Elena yelled at her.

"Yea, I don't know if they are getting back together or what, but he goes to visit every month. He is on good terms with her adopted son from her previous relationship."

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. That sounds horrible." Caroline consoled her by giving her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. I will be fine. I haven't thought of my parents as being family for a long time. I will always love them, but they haven't been my parents for a long time. Grams has raised me since the divorce and since dad started leaving all the time, so I know who my family is." She looks at them and smiles. "I know that I have my grams, I have Damon and I have you guys, they can be in my life if they want, but I don't crave their approval or need it for me to be happy."

"You do have us for anything that you need. I hope that you know we are here for you no matter what. We love you and we want to be there for you for anything that you need." Caroline told her.

"I love you guys too. I know I am going to need the help, so I appreciate it all."

Bonnie's phone rang right as the three of them were just about to get into bed.

"Hey. Just calling to check in on you. Thought you might be heading to bed soon."

"Yea, we actually are. I was about to text you."

"Okay. But tomorrow I have a surprise for you." He paused and cut her off before she could say anything else. "And yes, you do have to wait. Goodnight Bon."

"Night Damon."

* * *

Bonnie was the first of her friends to wake up. She smelled bacon cooking downstairs and wandered down to see if her grams needed help. What she didn't expect to see was Grams sitting at the counter with Damon cooking breakfast.

"Hey." She called out when she got there. Damon looked towards her and waved.

"Morning babe." He gave her a peck on the lips and went back to cooking. "I figured that you girls could use a good breakfast this morning."

"I can always use a good breakfast.' She smiled and went and grabbed her a cup of grape juice.

"Of course, our little munchkins need all the food they can get." She smiled at him thinking about how much he had changed and how the old Damon would hate the new Damon.

"I smell breakfast." She hears and sees her two friends coming down the stairs. "Oh hey." Caroline says as she sees it is Damon cooking. He gives her a quick nod and starts traying up pancakes onto the plates he has sitting out. He gives everyone but Bonnie a plate, before he heads to the refridgerator and sees him pull out a bottle of whipped cream. Before she could say anything, he drew a vampire face onto the pancake making her laugh.

"sit down, I'll bring it over." He tells her as he sees her still standing watching him. She does as he asks and waits a few minutes before he brings her plate with pancakes, fruit, and lots of crispy bacon over. She kisses him quickly as a thank you before digging in.

* * *

After breakfast Caroline and Elena decide to head home. Bonnie helps Damon do the dishes before she looks at him expectantly.

"So was breakfast my big surprise?"

"No, of course not. But if you want to go get ready, I will take you to see it." She nods and heads upstairs to change into something comfortable. After changing they head down to his car and are on the way to the surprise.

"So what is it?" She asks after a few minutes.

"I'm not going to ruin the surprise for you." Damon laughs at her egarness to see what was in store for her. "I don't know how much you will like it, but it is the best I could do.' He tells her after a few minutes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look out your window." He tells her and when she does she sees a beautiful old brick house sitting there.

"What is this Damon?"

"I bought it. The only reason that Stefan and I had the boarding house, was because I killed Zach, "my uncle.'" He used quotation marks around the uncle part. "I didn't want to do that this time around, but I wanted a place for me and for you to come if you ever need it. I want to put it in your name, so no unwanted guests can get in, and because I want you to feel at home here." He told her and she could feel the tears starting to flow down her face.

"Damon." She gushed out and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, holding on to him as tight as she could. "Thank you."

"Of course Bon Bon. I have made so many mistakes in my life, but being stuck with you in the prison world was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me." He kissed her gently. "I love you and I want to spend as much time showing you that as you will give me."

"Damon I love you too. I am so glad that you are here with me and god I know that the first time we met we hated each other, but you have changed so much and so have I. you have taught me to be a better person and you will never know how much that has changed me." She kissed him again.

"Okay." He finally pulls away from a hug, "Enough mushy stuff, I think it is time that you saw the house they we will have together."

"Damon I don't know how to thank you enough." She tells him after she looks around at the house.

"Don't. It is for us and our children. This is where we can start raising our children and having a family." He turns her towards the living room. "It isn't the boarding house, but we can put in a wet bar out of the way with a locked cabinet." He then takes her to the master bedroom. "We could add a King sized bed for us and have room for dressers and smaller cribs for nights when we don't want them far from us. We can make this our home, not the old home of my family, but the home for you and our children." Bonnie looks at him and smiles.

"I like this sound of this. This is our home for us and our kids. We are going to make it our own and I can't wait to do this with you." He smiled just thinking about turning this old house into a home for him and his family.

* * *

So i am going to be honest, i dont know how much i can write in the next month. But soon i should be back at my apartment and i will have a lot more time to write. SO i make no promises on the next chapter, but i hope you guys liked this one .


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few weeks since Bonnie had told her friends about the twins, her and her grams had gone to the teachers and told them so they would know why she had to leave so often. Tanner had been transferred and Alaric had been made the teacher. It helped that he came in early, started helping with Jeremy's grade early so he wouldn't be so behind.

Bonnie wasn't in love with Jer, but she did love him and even Damon had a soft spot for him. Lexi had been working on getting Stefan on board with Damon, but everyone knew that it wasn't going to be an easy fix between the two brothers. Damon had been moving his stuff into the new house, buying stuff, not compelling and making it a home for him and bonnie. She was loving this new side to Damon, sure he had done some nice stuff for Elena in the past, but nothing like this and it was making her fall harder for him every day.

She walks into the house and finds Damon drinking a glass of bourbon looking around. She leans in and kisses him.

"Hey, what are your plans for tonight?" She asks him.

"Alaric wants to go drinking."

"Cool. I think I need to talk to Caroline. When Stefan is ready, he can talk to Elena, but Care doesn't have that and I want to be able to tell her what is going on." He hugged her.

"I agree. How do you think she will react?" She sighed as she leaned into him.

"Honestly I think it will be horrible, but I need to do it. Katherine didn't come the first time until we opened the tomb, but what if she remembers things too?" Damon frowned.

"I hadn't thought about that."

"I don't want to, but who knows who remembers what. I think we should go find Enzo too." He looked at her quickly. "He was there for you and we are going to need tons of people on our team. He will have conditions, like a new daytime ring, that I have control of the magic over, but I want to have more powerful people on our side. I know we have Lexi and Rebekah, but we need as many people as possible."

"Okay. One thing at a time thought. You are going to have enough going on with Caroline as it is." She slapped his chest slightly. "It's true. Are you doing to memory projection spell again?" She nods.

"I don't know how else to explain it."

"Show her the memory from Katherine's death before she took over Elena's body. She said she was better off after becoming a vampire, but you can't only show her the good, you have to show her everything. I wanted to change because I only saw the good, I never saw the bad, the bloodlust, and the loss." He had a frown on his face, "you weren't there when her mom died, but it was bad, that is one thing we are changing, come hell or high waters, and we are going to help her find that cancer sooner." She curled into him and held him tighter.

"We have to save these people this time. We have to save me and these babies." After that they just sat in quiet.

"Hey Care." Bonnie greeted her as she walked into the house.

"Wow Bonnie, it looks amazing. He is taking to this a lot better than I thought he would."

"Yeah me too." She walked towards the kitchen. "He cooked for us before he went out, so I hope you are hungry." She sat out two plates and sat down with Care to eat.

"Wow this is amazing. Now I see why you didn't want me to see him." She laughed.

"He's mine. Don't make me start singing the song." They both laughed and then Care turned to her with a serious face.

"So what's up Bonnie? Not that I mind, but you never come to me first with stuff. Are you and Elena fighting?" Bonnie shakes her head. "Then why isn't Elena here?"

"Do you believe in supernatural?"

"Well that doesn't answer my question, but maybe?"

"Like witches and vampires?" Caroline laughed.

"Not really. More like fate and stuff like that."

"What if I told you I was a witch?" Bonnie asked her looking at her friend with wide eyes.

"I would tell you that you hang out with your grams too much." She looked at her friend. "Bonnie, what's going on?"

"I'm a witch." She told her looking her straight in the eyes.

"Okay funny. What's really going on?"

"No really Care, I wanted to tell you first."

"Then prove it." Caroline laughs at her. "If you really believe you are a witch show me." Bonnie got up and picked up a couple of candles and laid them on the table. She walked over behind Caroline and flicked her wrist. The candles lit up. "What?" Caroline finally asked after a minute of looking at the candles.

"I'm a witch Care."

"But how?"

"Well grams has been telling us forever. I'm from a line of witches in Salem. They migrated to Mystic Falls after the trials."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I want to show you something. If that is okay."

"What do you mean?"

"There is more to this story, but I want to use a spell and show you something, it will be a projection, but it is something I need you to see." Bonnie told her. "I know this can be scary, but I want you to understand. You're my best friend so I want you to understand it and me."

"Okay." She paused and looked towards her best friend."

"Once I show you this, you can't go telling anyone though. It's going to be complicated enough as is, so just watch it, and I will explain afterwards." Caroline nods at her friend and Bonnie gets ready.

"Okay, so I'm going to do some chanting and I'll project them into the wall. It will be like a movie. Some may not be complete, because some of them are going to be recreations of what I heard." Caroline nodded and Bonnie began the spell.

Caroline watched the wall in amazement as memories began spilling out. Moments of Caroline helping Tyler, being friends with Stefan, Graduation, and many more, including Damon's suggestion about how becoming a vampire was the best thing for her. She also showed the bad moments, turning, her father torturing her, finding out about Bonnie's death, and so many more. Bonnie saw the tears in her eyes and stopped the memories.

"Bonnie? What was that?"

"That use to be our life. Those are memories from me but some were told to me by you…" She trailed off and looked at the shock in her friends face. "I know this is crazy and I know that was a lot…"

Caroline cuts her off, "…I was a vampire." Bonnie nods.

"You didn't get any heads up on vampires in town, you got changed because of a long list of mistakes, but I want you to have an opportunity. I want you to know what is going on."

"How?"

"It was a lot of mistakes on my part." Bonnie sighed and looked towards the blonde. "I hated vampires, like couldn't stand them, they are the reason my grams was dead. They asked me to do something that would let a bunch of vampires get away and kill people, so I lied to Elena and told her that I fixed the device that they were going to use. Tyler was effected by it and crashed the car, you were in bad shape, really bad shape. I convinced Damon to give you blood, against Elena and when I did, the evil doppelgänger killed you."

"I died?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah Care. Everyone died over there."

"How did you come back, if you were dead?"

"I got stuck in another dimension after I was dead. I became the anchor holding together the real world and the supernatural afterworld. Some witches overwhelmed me and made the other side fall apart. My grams sent me to a prison world set up by grams. Damon was holding my hand and we both went. We were with a psycho and I sent Damon back. He eventually told me where to get more magic and I studied an old spell book. I found a spell and I thought it would take me back to my time, but instead it brought Damon and me both here." Caroline just sat there staring at her friend. "I know this is a lot for right now. You have time to decide what you want to do, but I just wanted you to know what is going on."

"So Damon is a vampire?" She nods her head "Stefan is too?" Bonnie nods once again. "And you and Damon are from a different future?"

"Yea. We are changing it. I wasn't pregnant the first time. I hate Damon the first time. Damon stole Elena the first time, everyone died the first time." Bonnie wrapped her arms around Caroline. "I know it is hard to wrap your head around. It was crazy the morning I woke up here. I saw my grams who had died over three years ago, just acting normal. I would have gone crazy if I didn't have Damon to talk to trying to understand everything. You have me though, and you have Damon. You weren't fond of him, he hurt you a lot, but he is different now. He is on a no killing diet. So if you need to talk, you have both of us."

"And to think I was just coming her to try and figure out what was wrong with you and Elena. This is so much more difficult than that." Caroline laughed and hugged her friend back.

Damon chose that moment to walk into the door. He walked over to the couch and gave Bonnie a kiss and nodded towards Caroline. "Hey Blondie. You okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But I hope to be. Can I process this tonight and all three of us have dinner tomorrow night?" Damon nods at her.

"Of course." He smiled at the girl that he hurt so many times when he first came around. "What is your favorite meal?"

"Surprise me." She smiled at the boy and turned to Bonnie. "I'll be back tomorrow. And I won't tell anyone about this, I don't want to be thrown into a looney bin." She hugged Bonnie and walked out the door.

"Well she didn't run out of here screaming, so I guess it didn't go half bad?" He asked as he sank into the couch beside Bonnie.

"I think she will freak tomorrow, but like she said she has to process." She kissed his cheek softly. "That was draining, I'm ready for bed. Mind giving grams a call and letting her know I'm just going to stay here tonight?" He laughs and calls her as he follows his girl upstairs to THEIR room and THEIR bed.

* * *

So that took incredibly too long. I'm working on this i promise. Hope you enjoy and hey by the way, i dont own vampire diaries or the characters. Just throwing that out so i dont get in trouble. Peace.


	14. Chapter 14

"Grams, do you know a Dr. Wes Maxfield?" Bonnie asks the next day.

"Of course. He teaches at Whitmore. Why?"

"Do you know anything about Augustine?" Shelia shakes her head. "They torcher vampires there." She paused and looks at her grams. "Damon was there many years ago, and they still have a vampire that was there years ago, when Damon was there."

"You want to get him out?" Shelia asks but knows the answer already.

"Yes. With everything that we know is going to happen, we want all the help we can get. He is an ass, but he cares about Damon. He told me that he helped when most people had given up on finding out how to get us out of the prison world."

"I can see what I can find." She tells her granddaughter, "But I can't promise anything." Bonnie nods at her grandmother.

* * *

"Damon." She playfully pushes him off of her. "You have to finish dinner. Caroline will be here soon." He kisses her again and she moans into his mouth.

"We have time." He tells her as he pulls away. "And you smell amazing." He tells her.

"Damon" She moans out as he kisses down her neck sucking and gently nipping her. "Caroline." He tries to remind her.

"It won't take long Bon Bon, I have you." He told her as her kissed down her body.

* * *

Caroline walked in 15 minutes later to Damon cooking and Bonnie sitting at the table watching him cook.

"Hey Care. Dinner is almost done." Bonnie smiles at her and motions for her to take a seat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm confused. Everything I thought I knew was a lie. Vampires, werewolves, and witches. It is all supposed to be made up."

"Oh it isn't." Damon says as he walks over with a dish and lays it on the table. "I can show you."

"What?" Bonnie looks at him and rolls her eyes.

"Okay Damon. Go grab me a knife." He does and she cuts a small line into her palm. Damon vamps out and bites his wrist making her drink it.

"SO not what I meant Bon." Caroline is just looking at them with amazement. She doesn't know what to believe, this is crazy. Bonnie should still be bleeding, but she wasn't, it was like nothing had ever been there before.

"What just happened?"

"Vampire blood heals."

"It heals everything but cancer." Damon adds and Bonnie glares at him.

"But if you die with vampire blood in you, you become a vampire." Bonnie told him. "It usually stays in your system for 24 to 48 hours depending on the amount. That was barely a drop, so it will be out in a few hours."

"God this is all so confusing. How did you learn it all?"

"Honestly, a lot of time. Grams taught me some and the rest I learned from experience. We went through a lot." She paused. "We saved the world a couple times, but most the time we messed it up to begin with." Damon laughed and put the rest of the food on the table and sat down beside Bonnie. They eat in silence for a few minutes, just a few comments on the food here and there.

"SO are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Damon asked after a moment.

"Damon stop. We want her to be comfortable."

"Sorry Caroline." He pauses and laughs, "I forget you don't remember me and not used to this."

"No, it is fine." She paused and looked at Damon. "So you knew me well too?"

"Somewhat." He told her. "I did some pretty bad things to everyone, so you never trusted me, but we were around each other a lot."

"Are all vampires bad people and do bad things." She asked him with vulnerability in her eyes.

"No." He shook his head. "I was an ass, to everyone, especially you two." He paused and looked at Caroline. "I hurt and used you, more ways than I should ever use anyone. You were attracted to me, but I just used you. I used you or sex and blood. The blood thing is normal, snatch, eat, and erase." He laughs.

"It's drinking blood, and erasing the memory of it." Bonnie interjected. "It isn't what you always use, but it is a way to have fresh blood. You mostly used blood bags."

"So you used me?" She looked from Damon to Bonnie. "And you are okay with it?" Bonnie shook her head.

"No I wasn't. But he has made amends for that. He made amends to the Caroline that he hurt. He made amends by helping out when he could, he saved me more times than I can count." She looks towards Damon. "He changed into a better man. And that is how I can stand him." Bonnie told her.

"Okay. I trust you." She looked at Damon. "Are you good to her now?"

"Yes, I want to make her happy and I want to be a good man for my children." He looks Caroline in the eyes. "I've hurt people, I've killed people, and done so many bad things, but I am trying to be a better person."

"Good. I know we are supposed to be talking about other things, but I need to make sure my best friend is being cared for." She laughs and hugs Bonnie.

"I'm glad she has you like this. Last time, we all used Bonnie for selfish reasons. We used her witch powers to our advantage and none of us stood up for her. So it is nice to see someone have her back." Damon told the blonde.

"Can we stop talking about me?" Bonnie whined.

"Fine." Caroline told her. "Why are you giving me the choice and not Elena?"

"I told you, you didn't know any of this was going on last time, Damon was compelling you to forget everything and we were all wrapped up in our own things. Damon's first love was trapped in a tomb, or he thought she was. He was here for her and used you to get a necklace for me to use to open the tomb. So you were forgetting everything and Elena and I were trying to keep the peace. We called on spirts of my ancestor after the necklace was giving me images. She destroyed it and Damon almost killed me. Later grams and I found a way to open it, but I was still weak and grams died. I hated vampires after that and wanted nothing to do with them. However when the ex found out about him having it opened, she came to town. Low and behold the ex looked just like our best friend Elena. So she caused problems and eventually killed you, turning you and holding that over your head to try and break up Stefan and Elena." Bonnie finish. "I wasn't here for a lot of her first time here, I went to be with family when my grams died." Bonnie told her all of this.

"Honesty a lot of shit went down and we want to prevent it. We want to be ready when my crazy ex comes into town and a psycho original vampire, which you have to watch out for. We have to do things different because I can't let Bon-Bon die this time around, and I want to prevent a lot of other deaths. We just have to be ready. So do you want to stay out of this, be in this but in human form, or be here as a vampire?" He paused. "You have plenty of time to decide. We aren't planning on doing anything until after the twins are born. We need her at full strength for those babies and we can't do that if she is busy doing magic constantly." He explained.

"I'm not sure yet, but getting insight on what I was may help."

"You drink blood, and it is always there, this hunger for blood. That sucks, but with Stefan's help, you made it seem easy. I've been a vampire for over 100 years and you have so much more control over your blood lust than I or Stefan ever did. You save people, with your blood, people can be saved and you saved plenty. In your days of being a vampire, you only killed one person, and it was because you had just turned and didn't know you could control it." He paused. "You can drink as much alcohol as you want, and never be drunk, but weed and Bonnie's special herbs can make you feel high. You are super strong and fast. You have super stamina, which is great in bed, especially when it is with someone else with special powers. All your senses are heightened. You feel everything so much strong. That was a problem for you at first, but you got past it. Honestly you were the best vampire I have ever met. And if you decide, you will have so many people helping you, you won't know what to do with yourself. But it is your choice, we will help you either way." Bonnie and Caroline both smile at his speech.

"I'll be thinking about it. I want to learn more, but too much information overload is going on." She laughs. "Can we watch something funny now?" Bonnie nods and takes her into the living room for a little bit of fun.

* * *

She is lying in bed and has two bundles of joy laying on top of her. She hears a sound and looks around, but sees nothing, so she tries falling back asleep. She hears it again and yells out for Damon.

"Not quite." She hears and looks to see the face of Kai Parker sitting beside her. "Miss me?"

Bonnie wakes up with a start and smacks Damon.

"What?" He asks groggy.

"We need to go see the Gemini, we need to close the prison world. I just had a dream about Kai." She tells him and he shoots straight up.

* * *

So what do you think. Also i need your opinion, do you like Alaric better with Jenna or Jo? I cant decide so I want to see some of your opinions, so let me know. Also, who do you like Elena with that isn't a Salvatore Brother or Matt? I want to change things up with her a bit. Hope you enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

Bonnie woke up her grams and got her ready to go on the trip to visit the Gemini coven. She figured they knew her grams so they would be more willing to help with her on board than with just Bonnie and Damon going to see them. It was Friday so she decided just to skip school, because this was so much more important than school. Kai could not get out, this would ruin everything, they hadn't even thought of it. He would kill Bonnie and anyone in his way, until he killed Jo. She wouldn't let that happen, he wanted to be the leader and it would be bad if he became it.

Shelia got into the car and started driving towards Whitmore.

"Grams what are you doing?" Bonnie asked once she realized where they were going.

"We need to check on Jo first. She can also help talk to her family." Shelia told the two as she pulled into the hospital. Shelia walks in and the two follow her. They smile as they see Jo standing there, and walk over to her.

"Ms. Bennett, what are you doing here?"

"We need your help." She frowns at the doctor. "We can explain in the car for privacy, but we need to go now." Shelia looked at with honesty written in her eyes.

"Okay. I was just finishing up here." Jo said and walked with them to the car.

"Jo, this is my granddaughter, Bonnie Bennett, and her boyfriend Damon." Shelia introduced them as she started to drive.

"Nice to meet you." She said to the two and then looked at Shelia again. "Can you explain what is going on now?"

"We need to go and visit your coven."

"Why?"

"We need to destroy the 1994 prison world." Bonnie told him.

"How do you know about that?" Jo asks with anger in her voice.

"Calm down Jo. I know it isn't something you like to think about."

"Then why did you tell her about it?"

"She didn't." Bonnie told him. "I was stuck there."

"You are back from a prison world?" She started to panic. "How?"

"I was stuck there and did a spell, and here I am, three years before any of it happened."

"That is impossible. Time travel is impossible." Jo said with disbelief.

"I thought it was too Jo, but she showed me memories of this life, where I was dead, where a bunch of stuff had gone down and I truly believe that she time traveled."

"But how?" She looked at Bonnie.

"I had Qetsiyah's blood, the most powerful witch ever, running through my body, I was able to use her magic and a spell from an ancestor's grimoire. I used the power that was in the prison world and the power from the half witch, half vampire mix of my twins." She told her.

"That is impossible. Vampires can't procreate."

"it was only possible because powerful witches helped the process along. It helped that soulmates and a blood bond were helping with the magic."

"This is crazy." Jo told them.

"We know. We both thought we were crazy when we woke up here. I was in my grams' house and she was there. She had died and I had grieved for her, but she was sitting there and didn't understand why I was in such turmoil. No one remembered Damon and no one remembered anything about the last 3 years. It was scary, I didn't know what to do. Then I find out I'm pregnant. With a guys baby that under a year ago, I hated. Then we found friends that remembered, that wanted me to contact an ancestor that almost got me killed last time I conjured her. They told me that I was going to be the one that brings peace to two different types of people that hate each other. So I get this is crazy. But we found more people that remembered. So when I had a nightmare about Kai, I knew that we had to close it down. Because he knows about the blood that I used to get here, so it has to be completely destroyed." Bonnie finished and looked at Jo.

"You showed your grams your memories, can you show me him?"

"I can't. I have to have an emotional connection to show the memories. I never met you before, so I have no connection with you. However, if you would allow Damon into your mind, he can show memories to you."

"How?"

"Vampires are able to get into people's thoughts, I could project a couple of memories to you, to show that we aren't lying." Damon finally comes into the conversation.

"Okay." She tells him. He moves closer to her and puts his hands on her head. She lets them in and he shows her memories of things that had happened. He showed of them as the other side collapsed and going into the prison world. He showed them meeting Kai and him trying to kill both of them."

"He hasn't aged a day" Is the first thing that came to mind after seeing him. "And he is exactly the same. I thought him being there would change him and eventually they would let him out, but after this long, he still doesn't feel anything."

"I'm sorry Jo." Bonnie tells her. "I know he is your brother."

"No. He lost that term a long time ago. He is just the man that killed my sibling and ripped out my spleen." He paused and turned to Bonnie. "I am sorry what he did to you." She says.

"It wasn't your fault, it was his fault, and he is the psycho."

"I'll call my dad." Jo tells them and then informs her father to have everything ready. "He said that there is a full moon tomorrow, so we can do it then."

"We will fly there." Damon says and Shelia heads to the airport.

* * *

Damon buys them all tickets and they get a flight for thirty minutes. No one had luggage, so it was a pretty quick check in and easy to get on the plane. They fly and soon end up in Oregon, and head towards the house. Damon had told her about it, how they cloaked it. She wanted to learn that spell, knowing that it could be used to keep her children safe once they were born. After a long trip, they Jo finally pulled over to an area with a big clearing and nothing there.

"It's here. You have to use magic to access it." Jo tells them. "I put mine away a long time ago so I can't do it." Shelia performed a spell and the house appeared.

"Welcome home." A man came out of one of the house. "Welcome Shelia, it's been awhile."

"Thank you Joshua."

"My daughter told me that you needed to close the prison world we created for my son?" Joshua told him. Shelia and Bonnie explained the whole situation to him, making sure that he understood the urgency.

"Okay, tomorrow we will be doing this. Rest up, we have guest rooms here and our neighbor offered up a guestroom also. We will have a lunch here tomorrow, because we need to make sure that we are at full energy when we perform the ritual. Have a good night, Jo show them around." He told them and walked away. She walked into the house, with the other three following.

"Jo?" A younger Liv asked as the four walked into the house.

"Hi Liv." She said and within a moment had a handful of her little sister.

"What are you doing here?" She asked from her sisters arms.

"We have some business that we need to take care of. These are my friends Bonnie and Damon. And I think you remember Shelia Bennett."

"Hi Olivia." Shelia greeted her.

"It's Kai isn't it?" She asks "That's why there is a Bennett here."

"Yea." Jo told her. "We are going to destroy the prison world."

"Okay." She said. "I feel relieved." Jo nods.

"Where is Luke?" Jo asked.

"Out with his boyfriend. Dad didn't tell us you were coming home or he would have been here."

"I'll be here a few days, I'm sure he will see me tomorrow before the ritual." She smiled at her little sister. "We've had a long day, maybe in the morning I can make breakfast like I used to do for us on Saturdays?"

"I would like that. I'm really glad you are back." She hugged her sister again.

"Me too. I love you Liv."

"I love you too Jo."

* * *

Damon and Bonnie share a room while Shelia takes the one at the neighbors, remembering them from her first time here. As promised, Jo wakes up the next morning and makes them all breakfast. Luke was excited to see his long lost sister. The day went by quickly and soon enough it was time for the ritual. The whole coven came out and grouped up. They started chanting. After a few minutes, Josh started yelling.

"Something is blocking it, something is trying to stop us."

"Could it be Kai?" Bonnie yelled back.

"I think so. I think he reached the blood." Shelia yelled. "Jo, we need you to go get your magic, he is your twin. You are the only one who can beat him." Damon grabbed Jo and ran her to the stump in the yard, she did the spell to reconnect her to the magic. Liv and Luke saw them from the door. Damon told them to follow after Jo mentioned it may be a good idea. The four of them ran over and helped in the chanting.

"This is better, keep going." Josh yells out. Shelia motions Bonnie over and cuts into both of their hands a little, letting the Bennett blood flow to the ground inside of the circle. Bonnie felt a flow of energy leaving her body and the feeling that she used too much power.

"Bonnie?" She heard Damon scream before everything went black.

* * *

Ruh oh. What happened? What is happening to Bonnie? Did Kai escape? Who knows. Hope you enjoyed. DOnt get used to these coming so quickly either.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie woke up in an unfamiliar bed, with beeping all around her. She tried to look around but everything hurt.

"Dam…Damon." She crocks out and within seconds, he was beside her.

"Bonnie. Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Every…thing hurts." She manages to breathe out.

"I know. Jo is going to see if she can get you some good pain killers. She isn't sure what you can have with the pregnancy and she doesn't work around here, so they aren't giving her room to work."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked after he offered her some water.

"Kai was using your shared blood from Nova Scotia and draining your energy. However, the blood was tethering you to him and brought him here to us. I killed him." She nodded.

"Thank you." She told him.

"I wasn't expecting that response." Damon told her honestly.

"Kai has been a pain in the ass since we met him." She paused. "He left me to die all alone in the prison world. He tried to kill me again, and he would have been a horrible danger to our children. So I can't blame you for killing him." She smiled.

"You know I would do anything to keep you safe Bon-Bon." He leans down and kisses her softly. "I love you too much to let you die."

"I love you too."

"Oh good. You're awake." Jo told her as she walked in. "The doctors are coming with some pain meds, but we did an ultrasound and the babies are okay."

"Thank you." Damon told Jo and grabbed Bonnie's hand. "I can already tell that are babies are going to be just like you. They are fighters."

"That they are. In a few weeks we will be able to tell the sex of them. I can take over as your doctor when we get back." Bonnie smiles at Jo.

"We would love that. And thank you so much for helping us."

"Of course. You helped with my brother. And apparently he was just as horrible to you guys as he was to our family." The three sat in there and talked for awhile until Damon decided to leave them to talk alone together.

"So your whole clan is connected to your leader, who are two twins merged together?" Bonnie asked mystified as to how they lived like that.

"Yes. I didn't realized people didn't live like this everywhere for a long time."

"Why don't you guys undo the spell that created your coven?" Bonnie asked confused.

"No one knows how to." Jo answered and Bonnie's face scrunched up in confusion.

"It is in the book in your house." Bonnie tells her.

"What book?"

"The book on the coven. It has the history and the spells that were used to create the coven the way it was." Jo down at her.

"When did you find it?"

"When Kai had me in the prison world. He knocked me out and brought me here. He was cooking and I saw the book and thumbed through it. It had both the spell on the twin merging and the spell on…" Bonnie trails off.

"On what?" Jo asks.

"On the leader being connected with all of the coven."

"What?"

"A couple hundred years ago, a member of the coven lashed out at the leader and killed him. No one was a fan of the new leader and wanted to do a coup on him, so instead of letting that happen, he cast a spell that connected all the members with him, so if he died, the coven died."

"So it was done out of fear of being overthrown. All for selfish reasons. And my father knew this the whole time, since he has the same book." Bonnie nodded slowly. "I bet he has a concealment spell on the book, which is why we never saw it." She nods again.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It isn't your fault. It is my father. He says he is a leader, but he has a way to stop this madness. To make it so I don't lose another member of my family." Jo says and then leaves Bonnie lying in her bed. Shelia walks in a few minutes later.

"What happened to Jo? She looked upset." Bonnie explained everything to her. "Okay, I'm going to go to the Parkers' house. Will you be okay?" Bonnie nodded and watched as Shelia left the room. Damon came back into the room.

"What's going on?"

"I need to get out of here." She tells him.

"Are you okay to leave?"

"I don't know, but compel someone to get me out of here."

"Fine. But afterwards you have to explain what is going on." She nods and he has he out of there within minutes.

* * *

Shelia showed up to the house and saw a heated discussion going on between Joshua and his oldest daughter.

"It's none of your business Jo." Joshua tells her and tries to walk away but Jo grabs his shoulder and turns him around.

"It is my business. This is my life too. I gave up magic, but I am still a part of this coven. And I know the truth."

"I don't know what you think you know." He tells her.

"Oh you mean I don't know that you could change everything in this coven. You don't know how to fix it so we don't have to merge for a leader oh and here is the kicker. You don't know how to disconnect yourself from the lives of the coven members."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He grits out as Damon pulls up with Bonnie.

"Jo calm down." Bonnie tells her as she walks up towards them.

"You." Joshua yells. "You are the one's putting all these crazy ideas into her mind."

"I'm telling her the truth."

"Where is the book Dad?" Jo demands.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not using it."

"And how are Luke or Olivia going to feel when they learn of these things after the merge and they take over?"

"The same way I felt. Then they would understand that they have to do this for the sake of the coven."

"It's selfish. You had to go through the pain and so does others. And keeping connection to the coven, just so they can't revolt against you. That isn't for the coven. That is you taking over a tyrants plans and keeping it for selfish reasons."

"Maybe. But once you have the taste of power, you wouldn't want to give it up either." Joshua tells them and then walks away.

"Grams, is their anyway to help them?" Bonnie asked Shelia.

"Bennett witches created the twin spell. I could possibly reverse that spell. However we didn't create the bounding spell to the coven."

"So they would still be bound to the coven?"

"I may know something that could help. I would have to read into some covens' stories of disconnection. But it would have to be with their permission. They have to give consent to be detached from the coven."

"Once everyone knows about how to coven is ran, don't you think they will want out?"

"You would be surprised. This is the way that they were raised. It is how they have lived and the only way they knew."

"We will just have to see what they have to say once you find out the spell. But maybe if we tell everyone what is going on and they get a chance to see what is going on, everyone will want to change. Maybe if he is going to lose all of his followers, he will decide to do the spell himself."

"Maybe. Otherwise he is going to lose his coven. They will spread out and join other covens or create their own, a new one where things are done fair." Shelia smiled softly. "Covens are hard to find. The Bennett's are lucky, we have a family coven. We may not have to use it often and it isn't as big as a part of their life as the Gemini coven, but it helps to have a coven. SO I hope these witches figure it all out." Bonnie smiles at her grams.

"Thanks for helping me. Kai was evil and what they are doing is horrible, but they are all a part of a family of witches. Liv helped us bring everyone back in the other time line. She helped me save so many people and I want to help her and her coven now. When I lost you, I didn't really have anyone helping me with my magic. Mom wasn't around and I didn't really know anything about the coven, I only met Lucy. So my friends became my coven, they couldn't practice magic with me, but they helped me build on the magic by keeping me sharp. So Liv helped me save my own coven and I want to do this to save hers."

"I'll do everything I can Bonnie." She smiles at her granddaughter. "Your heart is what makes you a great and powerful witch. Other things play in to it, but that heart of yours is what makes you, you. Never lose that and always teach those babies to have that heart too. Teach them to love and respect everything and they will also be great witches." She kissed her granddaughter and went to make a couple of calls.

Jo walks up to them.

"So I think we need to go get a hotel room. It's too late to go home tonight and I don't think my dad wants us in there. We can leave in the morning."

"Grams may know of a way to counter the spell. She said it would have to be with permission from the people, but she may be able to break their connection with the coven."

"Really?"

"She is looking into it. Maybe if a lot of people are willing to break the connection, your father will break down and just do the counter spell, so this coven doesn't break up."

"Maybe. This coven is our lives, family and friends alike, but I don't want them to be stuck in a life where one man rules everything. It isn't right."

"I agree." Jo unexpectedly pulls Bonnie into a tight hug.

"Thank you for helping me in this."

"We may all have our covens, but witches need to be able to help each other too."

"Come on, you need to eat and rest. It's been a tough day for you." She smiled and looked at Damon. "Get her food and a bed. Doctor's orders." He smiled and walked towards the car helping Bonnie into it. "I'll wait with Shelia and get her to the hotel."

"Thanks Jo, we appreciate this."

"Of course. We will figure out what to do tomorrow." Bonnie nods and Damon gets in and pulls out of the driveway heading to the nearest hotel.

* * *

"Well Kai is no longer a problem."

"Yea, but now we have a psycho witch mad at me." Bonnie said as she laid on his chest.

"We will figure it all out. We always do."

"I love you Damon." She leans up and kisses him softly.

"I love you too Bon-Bon."

* * *

Well here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Lots been going on, so let me know what you think of this and i will try to get better about writing.


	17. Chapter 17

Shelia spent the whole night looking into a spell that would help break the Gemini spell, or more accurately, the curse, which was tethering all the lives to the leader. She finally found one around three in the morning, but it would only be able to pull out the upcoming leaders, making it impossible for the coven to continue. She went to sleep with a smile on her face, knowing that she would be helping the coven out tomorrow.

"Jo, she found something." Bonnie told her first thing in the morning. "It will only be able to release the upcoming leaders from the coven. Hopefully, your father will see how bad of a position that puts the coven and use the real counter spell."

"Hopefully. I think he is still going to be upset about everything though." Bonnie nodded.

"He will just have to get over it, this will make or break the coven if he doesn't do it." She tells the doctor and watches as she nods.

"Liv, Luke, thanks for joining us." Bonnie tells the two as they walk into the hotel room.

"What's all of this about?" Liv asks, with the same sass that Bonnie remembers from before.

"It about the coven." Her older sister starts. "The way we live, we don't have to live like it anymore."

"What do you even mean?"

"The Gemini coven has a book of spells, spells that link the twins to be leaders and spells that have everyone connected to the leader."

"Yea. We know that. That's why our family has been killed over it before." Luke butts in.

"What you didn't know, is that dad has counter spells to both of those, that wouldn't make you two merge and that wouldn't have us all connected together."

"What?" Liv yells out. "Dad wouldn't keep something like that from us, he would change it."

"No he would and he has. Bonnie found the book and he won't use it to change anything." She pauses. "But Shelia has found a spell that can change it for us. Dad is being stubborn, but if you two are out of the coven, it changes everything."

"So you want Shelia to perform this spell on us, to force dad to change everything?" Luke asks her and she nods.

"It's the only way. We shouldn't be all tethered to one man, him making all the decisions and putting everyone's lives in danger when he could change it for everyone." She looks at the younger twins. "I know it is scary and you don't want to do it, but in the end, it could save a lot of lives, including one of yours."

"By doing this, we wouldn't have to merge?" Liv asked and for the first time, there was a spark in her eye.

"No you wouldn't. We could pick a leader, or you two could rule together. That is how it used to be, the twins ruled together, but then two twins messed it up. Both of them wanted power and they both had strengths that would help, so they had to merge them. But both of you could rule, side by side, helping each other and not having to do so as one." She looks away. "I was a twin and I know how scary it can be thinking about having to merge with someone so close to you." Liv and Luke both look towards each other.

"Okay. She can perform the spell."

Late that afternoon, Shelia had everything set up. The twins were on the way with Jo, ready to pull away from there coven, the only family that they had ever known. Both were freaking out, a coven was a family, and pulling away from one, was like losing your whole family, being without an identity, but they were doing it for their people.

"Were ready." The told Shelia as she had everything ready for them. She had never cast this spell before, so she was nervous. Everyone could tell.

"Let me help you grams." Bonnie told her. "The more power, the better."

"Are you sure? It may take a lot of energy."

"That's how I lost you the first time, I'm not taking any changes this time." Bonnie confirmed. "Damon will be beside us the whole time, if anything happens, we can use his blood."

"Okay child. Are you ready?" Bonnie nods and begins the spell with her grams. She can feel the power draining from both of them, but then she sees the twins and see the lost in their spirit and knows that it is done.

Joshua runs out, he could feel the lost too.

"What have you done?" He screams at the Bennett witches.

"They are forcing your hand." Jo tells them. "The whole coven probably feels the loss of the leaders, I know I do. They are going to have questions and want answers. They are going to force you to reverse the spells." He sighs.

"I guess I really don't have a choice. I will reverse both of them, but you are done with this coven." He tells her and starts to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Jo asks him. He turns around.

"Since the coven will no longer be tethered to me for safety, you are no longer welcomed in this coven." She gasps at his words. Being kicked out of a coven is another thing entirely.

"You can't do that dad. She was just trying to help." Liv calls out to him.

"It is done. I will reverse the spells, but you are gone." He looks at his oldest daughter, who is just looking at him with wide eyes.

"Then we are leaving to." Luke tells his father and looks towards his older sister.

"She protected us from Kai, not you." Liv added. "She would have been a better leader than you. She looks out for everyone not just herself, unlike you."

"Guys calm down." Jo tries to reason with her younger sibling. "You don't have to do this, I can handle it myself."

"No, it isn't fair. You are looking out for your coven. He is still trying to control it. He didn't care that I have already lost too many siblings, and he was going to make me either die and leave Luke alone, or leave me alone during the merge. It isn't right. A long line of leaders have been doing this and you are the first one to stand up against it."

"Liv's right. It isn't fair and it isn't very leader like. It is selfish and hurtful. I don't think I want to go back into the coven after this either. But we want to make sure that you do the spell first." Joshua sighs and looks towards Jo.

"See what you have done, you have created problems in the coven. You and those Bennett witches coming her and causing unnecessary problems for this coven. A coven that you haven't been involved with for years, might I add." He looks her in the eyes. "I am going to cast the spell, and then I want you all gone. If you don't want to be a part of the coven, I want you all to leave after the spell." He walks inside and calls the whole coven to meet.

By night fall everything is set up for the spell.

"I have called you all here tonight to help me do a counter spell. As many of you noticed today, Olivia and Lucas have reversed their membership from the coven. I have had a spell, as have all other leader, which is going to make it so you aren't tethered to the coven. By doing this, some of you may chose to leave the coven, and as I have told my children, any of you that choose this, are no longer welcomed on the coven's land. I have done what I have thought was best for many years, as have leaders before me, but Jo with the help of the Bennett witches have forced my hand in doing this. So I am going to need your help, since we have no natural help tonight." He finished and the coven started to chant. After 20 minutes the ritual was done and the coven was no longer tethered to the leader, making them free to leave.

Jo went back to her hotel with Liv and Luke following her.

"So I guess the two of you are coming home with me?" She asked her younger sibling.

"Only if it is okay?" Liv answered unsurely. Jo looked towards Bonnie.

"I guess you are going to have two new students at your school." Bonnie smiled. Shelia then turned to the three siblings that were without a coven.

"We don't do this often, but considering what has happened over the last few days, we, the Bennett coven, would like to invite you to be members. We need more good witches on our side, and the three of you would be good additions to the coven." All three smiled at Shelia.

"I thought that was a family only coven?" Jo asked in surprise.

"Well as my granddaughter pointed out to me recently, family isn't always with blood." She looks towards Bonnie, "It is the people that help you to be better people and it is the ones that are going to be there for you. Today you guys stood up to your father and for each other and we could always use a little more of that in our coven."

"We would love to join Shelia." Jo told her and hugged her and then Bonnie.

"Welcome to the Bennett Coven."

* * *

Sooooo sorry for the delay. I had some family health issues that took all my attention. I can't promise how often i will write, but i hope this will hold you over. ENJOY guys.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonnie turned her phone on after she exited the flight. She saw that she had numerous missed calls al from Elena. She sighed and called her back as they walked over towards baggage claims, waiting for Liv and Luke's bags.

"Bonnie." Elena sounded relieved to hear from her.

"Hey Elena, sorry I was on a flight."

"Where did you go?" She paused, "Is Damon with you?"

"I had to deal with some family thing and yes, he is here."

"I need you to leave him, get him away from Grams and you and come over. I will explain later."

"I can't leave him, he is our ride. What's going on?"

"I cant explain it on the phone. Just come over and don't let him come over to your house."

"Elena, what the hell are you talking about?" Bonnie thought she might have an idea what this was about, but she wasn't sure just yet.

"Please just don't leave him with your grams. Ill explain everything when you get here."

"Okay, I'll be over soon." She hung up the phone and walked towards Damon.

"Everything okay?" He asked before kissing the top of her head softly.

"I think your brother finally told Elena everything. She was freaking out and talking about not leaving you alone with Grams."

"Great. He probably left out that he was the more dangerous of the two of us."

"Probably. I thought have Lexi here would help, especially since we went on good faith and made her a sunlight ring."

"Stefan is going to do what he wants to do, and nothing is going to stop him, not even Lexi. But she is on our side, so maybe you want to get her to talk to Stefan about how helpful Im being." She smiled at him.

"Ill try." She sees the twins grabbing the bags and walks them outside, to where Alaric is waiting to take them to Jo's house. "Thanks Alaric for driving them home. Elena is having a freak out, so I have to go handle that."

"Have fun." He teases and the three left over head to Damon's car.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Elena's?" HE asks and she shakes her head.

"No she is already freaking out about you, so I'll just go pick up my car." He smiles.

"The old versions of them would be so surprised at the events of us. Elena freaking out about ME, Stefan being a jerk, which probably isn't new, and Caroline being the only one who really knows what is going on with everything." He laughs and soon she follows him with her own laughter.

They pull into the drive way and Bonnie give Damon a kiss, before heading to her car and away towards Elena's. She wasn't excited about this at all. She loves Elena, she does, but over the years, she has become annoyed with her. All the crap that they went through, and most the time, she only thought about herself, not the others and how they were feeling. She used to be a kind person, but then with everything with Stefan and Damon, she changed. She became all about herself, and while they were still close, she didn't feel the same way as she did the first time around. And she knew it wasn't right to judge her for things she hadn't done, I mean, she forgave Damon for everything in the past life, but she didn't know how to completely forgive Elena for everything.

Elena ran out the door as soon as she saw Bonnie pull into the driveway. She pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank god you are okay. Is your Grams safe?"

"Yes, now what is going on?" Elena walks inside and motions for Bonnie to follow. When they get to Elena's room, she shuts the door.

"I don't think that Damon is the guy you think he is." She lays it out bluntly.

"And why is that?"

"Stefan. He told me everything."

"And what is everything?" Bonnie asked, keeping her emotions reigned in.

"Stefan and Damon are" she paused like she didn't believe herself. "They are vampires." Bonnie just staired at her.

"Okay." She finally says looking away.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" She practically screamed at Bonnie.

"Because, I already know." Bonnie pauses. "I'm not just psychic, I'm a witch."

"What? How?"

"Long line of witches from Salem, I have told you this already."

"SO you knew that they were vampires."

"Yes."

"Then you know that Damon is dangerous. He kills people for game and has no conscious about killing them."

"That is the old Damon. I know that Stefan probably told you some dangerous stories about his brother, but he isn't the same guy. Just like Stefan isn't the same guy from his past."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, looking intrigued.

"He wasn't the greatest guy before. And I believe he has changed, or I would have told him to stay away." Elena looks surprised.

"How do you know about Stefan? IS it stories from the homicidal brother, because how do you know he isn't lying to you?"

"Look Elena, I cant explain everything to you, but I know a lot about both brothers. I know that both of them have changed. I'm not going to judge your boyfriend for his past, and I want you to do the same for my boyfriend." She paused and looked Elena in the eyes. "I know you feel like your world just got turned upside down, and it has. You know about supernatural beings and it is ggoing to be a hard road, but I need you to trust me about Damon."

"You don't know him well enough to know about him?" Stefan comes into the conversation from the shadows.

"Yes I do. At this moment, I know more aboot him then both of you do. He has changed and he isn't the same brother that you remember. Just like you aren't the same ripper you were when you changed. He has a reason to change, and while you don't believe it, it is true." She looks towards Elena. "I don't like being ambushed like this. Both of you ganging up on me about something that you know nothing about truly."

"I'm sorry Bonnie, he told me everything and I was worried." She frowns at the thought of upsetting her longtime friend.

"I can handle myself, especially against Damon. He cant compel me and I know a wonderful spell that gives headaches to vampires. It practically renders then useless. So unless there is anything else, I am going to go home and cuddle up with my boyfriend, after a long and exhausting day." She ends and walks towards the door. Stefan however is quicker.

"What has he told you about me and how do you know about the rippers."

"I know a lot more thhan you do at the moment Stefan. Your brother hasn't told me anthing negative. He has tried to make amends to you. He knows that it is going to take some time, but he wants to try and be real brothers again. Maybe then you will get the whole story, but until then, you don't deserve it." He looks at her like he is going to interrupt. "He has forgiven you for actions before and you should do the same, talk to him." He nods.

"I'll try." He softens and it reminds her of the old Stefan, the one she used to see as a brother of sorts.

"That's all I can ask for." He moves and she walks out the door, maybe everything with all the major players will work out after all.


	19. Chapter 19

"Caroline came by today." Damon told Bonnie as he was making her dinner.

"Oh she didn't say anything."

"She wanted to talk to me, about blood lust and everything it entails to be a vampire." He paused. "She asked me a question that I don't think you have thought about in her turning before Katherine."

"What's that?" Bonnie was confused, she thought she had everything in order.

"How is she going to die?" Bonnie paused at that. She knew vampires had to die to become one, but she didn't think about it. She knew that being a vampire was a turning point for the blonde, but she just hadn't thought about her dying for it to happen. Caroline knew everything before Bonnie in the other time. She didn't have to think about Care having died to become a vampire and she didn't want to.

"I hadn't thought about it." She told him and looked upset. "I didn't even think about what we were going to have to do, just remembering it was the best thing that happened to her."

"I know, and if she decided to do it, we can make it as quickly and painless as possible."

"I don't know if I can agree to it now. I don't know how to live with myself if I kill Care, even if it is something she wants."

"Bonnie, you wouldn't be involved in that, I would give her the blood and I would snap her neck. I know that isn't something you want to think about, but you would be there to watch her every minute until she woke up."

"But I can't watch her die Damon." She paused. "All my friends have died in the past. Every single one of them, including all my family. I don't know how I can willingly let her die on my watch."

"I think you need to talk to her about it. Because from the conversation today, I got that she was leaning towards the change." Bonnie thought about it all through dinner. She had killed people before, but never in her right mind. She didn't know how she wouldn't feel guilty for the death.

* * *

"Care, will you come over" She asked as soon as Caroline answered the phone.

"Sure, I'll be right over." She tells her and both hang up. Bonnie starts pacing and that's exactly how Caroline found her.

"Bonnie, sit down." Caroline told her and sat beside her on the couch. "What's going on?"

"Damon told me that you came to talk to him today."

"Yeah, I did. Do you honestly think that I would try to hit on the man that you love?" Caroline asked confused.

"What?" Bonnie looked at her. "That isn't what this is about."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"I don't know if I can go through with changing you into a vampire."

"Because I would have to die?" She asked but it was obvious that is what it is about. Bonnie just nodded.

"Honestly, I didn't think about you having to go through that when I brought it up." She looks down. "When you died the first time, it was my fault. I had the chance to use my magic to disarm an instrument that was going to be used to find all the vampires. I didn't and it caused an accident that you were in. You were fighting for your life, and I told Damon to give you the blood."

"But if I didn't have the blood, I would have been gone for good, so in a way you saved me."

"Yeah, but if I would've disarmed the instrument, then you would have never been in any danger."

"Bonnie, you have to stop blaming yourself. When I talked to Damon, he told me all about the things that you did, he practically gushed about how you saved us all multiple times. I think you more than made up for whatever you had done in the past." Caroline hugged her. "I know that a lot went down when I turned the first time, and I know it took a strain out of me, but I think I want this. It made me into a better person."

"You are already a good person." Bonnie told her honestly.

"Yes, but I could help people and I think I did. Damon didn't say much, but he did say that we all helped save the world. I want to be able to help people in ways that I can't right now."

"I don't think I can watch you die." Bonnie told her truthfully with tears in her eyes.

"I want this Bonnie. I know that you can't understand. I'm not a good person at the moment, I can't help people while I am me. I can help save people, save them from dying. I had a dream, it was a memory I think. I was saving my mom, and I had the ability to do it." Caroline told her.

"Okay. Damon and I talked about it earlier. He said he would do it. He will help you through it and I will be there until you wake up. But we need to wait until we have some time to do it."

"Can we do it soon? I want to have my blood lust under control by the time my precious nieces or nephews are born." Bonnie laughed at that.

"Of course. We have the fall break coming up. We will tell your mom that you are spending it with me and I will have Damon fortify a room in the house. We will have to lock you in there, but we will try and make it as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you Bonnie. I know you are going to make a great mom."

* * *

Damon started the fortifications of a run, almost like the cells in the Salvatore basement.

"Make it as comfortable as possible for her. She is doing this voluntarily, so I want her to be comfortable."

"I know Bonnie. I can handle this, I need you to stop stressing so much. It isn't good for you and it isn't good for our babies."

"Ill try but I cant promise anything. Everything is so stressful right now." He comes and stands beside her.

"I know you are stressed out. It's a long weekend now, why don't I send you to a spa while I finish up this room." She smiles at him and kisses him gently on the lips.

"That sounds perfect."

"Good, because I found a spa that specializes in pregnant women."

"So you were already planning on making me go to a spa." She said more confirming than asking.

"Yes, you need to relax. Being away from Mystic Falls for a few days is just what you need. I figured that you could invite Caroline, Elena, and maybe even Liv for the weekend, make it a good experience before everything."

"Thanks Damon." She leans in and kisses him again. Then she starts laughing. "I wonder what everyone, including myself, would say if I told them you were the best boyfriend ever." He joined in with her laughter.

"They would probably think I either drugged you or I figured out a way to compel a witch."

"You would have been one special vampire."

"I think I already am. I have the cure to vampirism, I know what is going to possibly happen, and I am going to have children."

"And you have reformed yourself, traveled to a prison world, and then time travelled." She paused. "Crap maybe I shouldn't have said that, you already have a big enough ego." She smirked at him.

"Shut up women. I need to work on this, call your girls and see if they are free this weekend." She nods and heads upstairs to call the girls.

* * *

SO here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay to clear up the confusion, Damon isnt taking the cure. He was mentioning having it as a sign of power. His plan has been to use it on Katherine when the time comes. Now if the plan works or not, who knows, but that is the plan. But i'm sorry if i confused anyone.

* * *

Bonnie felt much more relaxed after the girl's weekend with Caroline, Elena, and Liv. All her friends got alone during the trip, which surprised her. She knew that she had been spending more time with Caroline then Elena, and she was sure she was going to bring it up. However they made it as painless as possible for Bonnie. They dropped off Liv before heading back into town. Elena was next, because she wanted time to talk about the next weekend.

"So are you ready for your whole life to change?" Bonnie asked her when they were finally alone.

"I am. I'm ready for the new me."

"We want to do it Friday after school. It gives the maximum amount of time to recover and be clam enough to go back to school."

"Okay, I already told mom that I was going to spend the break with you out of town. I figured we wouldn't be out much, so it works."

"Sounds good. DO you want to come by, Damon was supposed to finish the cell this weekend."

"Yea, do I get to boss him around if it isn't up to snuff?"

"We will see. Hopefully it will be done and he isn't drinking with Alaric."

"Wait, he is friends with our teacher?"

"Yeah. We all used to be. He has some of his memories intact from the old life. Now many, but he knows some things."

"This thing must be really confusing. I think I had one memory, and it freaks me out. I couldn't imagine having more figments and not understanding where they are from."

"I know that it has to be. I only know of five of us with full memories."

"More people remember their old life?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yes, the witches that helped us, offered them rewards for helping keep my babies okay. You remember Stefan's friend Lexi?"

"Yeah, we met at the party in the woods."

"She is one of the ones sent to help. Damon killed her before, to get the town off his scent about being a vampire."

"And she is willing to help keep his offspring safe?"

"I would like to say that it is a testimony to how much he has changed, but I just think it shows how amazing of a person she is. When the other side collapsed, Stefan wasn't going to go over until he found Damon. Lexi made him go over and then went to look for Damon herself. She died herself looking for him."

"Wow. She seems pretty great."

"She is. She is trying to help calm Stefan with the whole Damon situation. They hated each other for a long time. They fought over not only one girl, but two, for years. Damon took to being a vampire better than Stefan. Damon left him and I think he always kind of resented him for that. And Damon was a dick to him when he came back here. They worked out their differences though. So it really sucks watching from this angle and them not being the wonderful brothers they were."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I don't know this Stefan. He used to be so kind and so sweet. We didn't interact much unless we were saving the world, but he was always kind. Except when he turned his humanity off. But that wasn't completely his fault. I think the fact he was trying to keep his brother at bay, made him more likable to me then. Now he just seems like a jerk because he isn't the same guy that I fought alongside."

"Maybe he will turn around."

"I hope so. I remember being in the prison world missing all of you guys so much. Then I came back and the only one I could talk to was Damon. I'm really glad I can talk to you about it."

"I'm glad too." Caroline smiles at her. "I'm glad that you knew you could trust me with this."

"I've always known I could trust you. I just let Elena capitalize my time. I learned a lot about who she really was in the other time. At some points she wasn't the Elena we grew up with. I don't think it was always her fault, but I saw it. I hope that somethings won't happen and she is the Elena we know."

"Well I will help in any way possible."

"I know." They pull into the house and head inside. Damon and Alaric were sitting on the couch, each with a glass of bourbon in their hands.

"Hey guys." Alaric said as he saw them walk in. They both could tell how drunk he was.

"Damon I thought I told you to not let him drink too much."

"I'm fine." Then he frowned. "I remembered something today."

"What happened?"

"He remembered dying. The pain he felt and he needed to calm down."

"Sssshhhhh" He slurs out. "You can't tell Caroline about everything."

"Okay Alaric." Bonnie puts her hands around Caroline's ears. "Damon why don't you take him to lay down in the guest room, then you can show me your progress on the basement rooms." Damon carries him to one of the many rooms.

"So that is what the two of them do when they hang out?" Caroline asked her.

"Yes. Apparently it was worse when Alaric was a vampire, they would drink tons."

"Did he enjoy being a vampire?" She asked uncertainly.

"He did not. He lost a girlfriend on the way and he was just getting over that. Then he had to deal with turning into a vampire, an original, by the original witch. He almost killed me when he changed."

"I am getting the feeling that you almost die a lot?"

"I did and I died a lot. Everyone died. You, Elena, Matt, Tyler, Vicki, Jeremy, our families, and a lot of the town." She paused. "It was scary and a life filled with grief, but we can save people. We know who to watch out and we know what is coming. Damon and I already got rid of one of the threats and we have another one on our side."

"We are going to make it better."

"What are we making better?" Damon asked as he walked into the room.

"Life." Bonnie smiled at him and he walked over to her.

"Good. Now how was the spa?"

"It was great. Very relaxing and everyone got along."

"Good. Now to the basement." Damon led the way towards the basement with both girls following. "Vicki got her brother and Tyler to help."

"You working with Matt and Tyler?"

"Alaric and Luke were here too. The basement is finished, set up to be completely impenetrable from vampires. Rebekah and Lexi checked that for me."

"Are you using our babies' guardians for your own good?"

"No. They were here helping with something else." He pauses. "Once you make sure everything is up to both of your likings, I would like to show you something upstairs."

"Okay." Caroline and Bonnie both looked around the dwelling where Caroline would stay until she had her blood lust under control.

"It looks better than the one in the boarding house." Bonnie noted.

"It is. State of the Art, not from years ago."

"Looks pretty comfortable." Caroline told her.

"It also has a glass window to the next room. Bonnie can sit in there and you can talk and hang out, without her being in the room with you."

"No, I told you I was going to be with her every minute. I'm not leaving her alone." Bonnie jumped in.

"He's right. You told me I killed someone when I first changed, I don't want to accidently do it to you. I will be fine with you in the next room."

"Care, I want to be there for you."

"Bon, you are. You are going to be there for me, right beside me. But you have to think about those babies, I'm doing this now so I will be okay for them. I will never forgive myself if I hurt you or those babies."

"Okay, but I'm going to be there as much as possible."

"I know. You will always be there for me." Bonnie pulls Caroline into as tight of a hug as possible with her growing stomach.

"Now, if you ladies will follow me upstairs, I have a surprise for Bonnie." The three went up the stairs and headed toward one of the guest rooms."

"What's going on Damon?"

"So I'll admit it was a busy weekend for me, which is why I sent you this weekend. I've had been planning this since I found out about you being pregnant. I know we don't have everything figured out yet, but I wanted to at least give you a little peace of mind." He opened the door and inside was Alaric sitting in one of two beautifully hand-crafted wooden rocking chairs.

"Sorry we lied to you, but I wanted to see you reacting to how much hard work he put in to this room." Alaric told her smirking as she looked around to see identical cribs.

"Damon, you did all of this?" Bonnie said through the tears running down her face.

"Not all of it. I did have help. While Lexi and Rebekah helped Alaric downstairs, Luke, Matt and Tyler helped up here. And it wasn't Vicki's idea."

"What?"

"The girls wanted to do something special, so while you were at the spa with them, Caroline and Elena orchestrated the help of the boys to help. Liv heard about it and got Luke in on it too. She wanted to completely set it up, but we don't know the sex yet." The tears kept streaming down her face.

"Thank you guys. I don't know how to thank you."

"I think you have done enough for us, even though the others don't know it." Caroline told her with another quick hug. "When you find out if I'm having nieces or nephews, we will be back her to paint for you."

"I love you Caroline." She then turned to Damon. "Thank you and I love you." She kissed him softly and turned to look around the room again.

* * *

So kind of information overload to Caroline in this one. If you can't tell, I'm not a huge fan of Elena, but i love Caroline. SO i dont plan on straight up bashing Elena, but Caroline will be a lot more pivital in this story then Elena. SO here is this chapter and i hope you are enjoying it. I'll try and have an update for you loyal readers soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonnie and Damon had an appointment on Thursday morning. They drove to the hospital and Jo met them at the front.

"Big day?" She asked smiling. She had been keeping up with her appointments.

"Yes. We find out the sex today." Bonnie was smiling brightly.

"That's exciting!" Jo gave her a hug. "Thank you for inviting Liv the other day and taking them in at school."

"It's not a problem. We all like hanging out with them."

"Good. I'm glad they finally have a normal life."

"Well as normal as it can be Mystic Falls." Jo laughed.

"I think anything is better than our crazy father and his coven."

"True. It was great talking but we should head to the room."

"Of course. I'll try and swing by and check on you two."

"Thanks. We won't have much time, but if we don't see you, come to dinner sometime this week."

"That sounds perfect." Jo gave her another hug and was off. Bonnie and Damon headed to the OBGY area and waited to be called. They both sat in silence, they were nervous. They weren't even sure if they were going to be able to find anything, with the whole magical-ness surrounding it. Finally they heard Bonnie's name being called.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Morgan." A young lady came inside and introduced herself.

"Damon and my girlfriend Bonnie." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I see that on your first ultrasound you are having twins."

"Yes ma'am."

"Fortunately, with you being young, the twins should be in a better chance. Twins aren't the easiest pregnancy, but everything so far seems to be good. You are 6 months along, and since you haven't had any problems so far, it is a good sign."

"So she probably will continue having an easy pregnancy?"

"It should be. Has the morning sickness gone away?" At that Bonnie shook her head.

"Not at all. Almost every morning around the same time."

"Then that may continue to be a problem, but it is a normal problem. We can prescribe a stronger medicine for it and hope that helps, but it is no guarantee."

"Anything will help." Bonnie told her and Dr. Morgan smiled.

"Okay, so are you ready for an ultrasound, to see if we can tell what you are having?" Damon and Bonnie both nodded their heads.

"It's going to be a little cold." She reminded Bonnie and started spreading the gel around her ever growing stomach. Before long, she had the ultrasound on the screen.

"Wow. They look bigger than last time." Bonnie says almost in tears.

"Yes, they have grown since the last ultrasound." She looked at the screen for a minute. "I can tell you that they aren't identical twins."

"How can you tell?"

"Because it looks like you are having a boy and a girl." She told them.

"Are you serious?" Damon asked.

"Yes." She points to the screen. "This one is a girl." She points to the other baby. "And here you can see he is all male."

"Damon, our babies." Bonnie finally cries and he pulls her into a hug.

"I see." He tells her and kisses her forehead. "A boy and a girl."

"So from what I can see everything looks normal. Since it is a twins, we would like to see you every two weeks at the moment and as it gets closer, every week. While everything is going okay right now, we want to keep a close eye on you. It will depend on what is going on, but if you carry full term, we may need to put you on bed rest."

"Bed rest?" Damon asked.

"Yes, most multiple births don't make it full term and if a lot of activity is happening it makes it more dangerous. I'm not trying to scare you, I just want you to have the facts before hand."

"Thank you Dr. Morgan." Bonnie said, but looked scared.

"Your welcome. We will see you two in a couple weeks."

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you okay?" Damon asked when they got outside.

"Yes." She sounded distance.

"Everything is going to be okay. Emily and Nonna wouldn't do this to you if they knew it wasn't going to work out."

"I know. But you know me, I worry too much."

"I know. But it will be fine." He leaned in and gave her a short kiss. "It is all going to be okay."

* * *

Thursday came around, and Damon decided to throw a dinner party, so Bonnie could tell everyone what they were having. Lexi and Elena both convinced even Stefan to join. They figured that they were going to have to talk to him before hand and convince him of what is going on.

"Damon." Stefan acknowledged his brother as him and Lexi walked in. "Bonnie, how are you?"

"I'm good. We wanted to talk to you before dinner."

"Yes, Lexi told me. Is it about a memory I had, that I don't remember experiencing?"

"You had a memory?" Bonnie asked him.

"Of what though?"

"Can you tell me what happened in the memory?"

"I was upset and in the family crypt. I was talking to the crypt about missing him." He paused. "I said I was lost and I throw some bourbon and he caught it. I was surprised and couldn't believe it was him. He told me he was dead, made a joke, and told me he was back. I touched him, like I still didn't believe it and hugged him. I was crying and he kept saying he was back."

"It was after the prison world." Damon came into the conversation.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you had a vision from another time." Bonnie told him.

"I've been around for over 100 years, and I have never heard of something like that."

"I know. It is something that only a variety of things could cause. I was stuck in a prison world, which has extraordinary amounts of power, I had the blood of the most powerful witch in the world flowing through me, and I cast a spell and I was here in 2009."

"And why is that such a big deal?"

"Because before the prison world, I was in 2012."

"That isn't possible."

"Yes it is." Lexi spoke up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was sent back here to help keep Bonnie and her babies safe."

"Why would you be sent to do that?"

"Because the babies are special. Time travel wasn't the only thing that Bonnie was able to do with her magic. She had help from two old witches, Emily Bennett and Angela Salvatore."

"Salvatore? Nonna?"

"Yes, she was a witch. She has been trying to help us both from beyond the grave." Damon cut in.

"That isn't possible. She couldn't have been a witch."

"She was Stefan. I did a spell and she talked to Damon and I. She wanted to tell us how something impossible was possible. She wanted to let us know that she and Emily had a part of him getting me pregnant. They wanted both of our offspring to survive and they said that it could possibly bring together the two worlds, vampire and witches."

"Why are you lying to me? Damon why would you come into my head to show me things that didn't happen?"

"Stefan, he didn't. I know that this is a lot to take in, it was a lot when Damon found out about your nonna. It is a lot of everything to take in, but you are really going to be an uncle. He didn't force me into anything and I've known him for years now. You are actually the reason that we are together."

"What does that even mean?"

"We were only semi-friends because of you and Elena. Then we only were stuck together after the melt down of the other side, because he was saving you. Damon loves you, I know it didn't seem like that in the past, but the two of you have gotten close."

"And only you two remember what happened?" He asked, still skeptical about the whole thing.

"Lexi, Rebekah, and Vicki Donavan remember everything. Alaric and a few others remember bits and pieces. A few have had memories, like you did."

"And they believe you?"

"Some people that I was closer too, I was able to share a connections of memories. We were super close, but we were both close with Elena, Caroline, and Alaric."

"You weren't close with Damon?" She laughed.

"No, he was an ass. I hated him and blamed him for a lot of destruction that took place in Mystic Falls."

"And yet you are having a baby with him?"

"He changed. He saved my life multiple times, he figured out ways for me to live when everyone else gave up hope on me. He was with me in the prison world and helped me keep sane. I saw how much he had changed and eventually an attraction took place. It helped that he was the only man left in my world." She joked. "He is a good guy now. I know it will take time, it took time before, but I think that you should give him a chance. I don't have any sibling, so you will be these kids only true uncle, and I want you in all of our lives."

"I'll try and give him a chance." Stefan tells her, "But I won't make any promises. I don't trust him."

"That's understandable." She told him. "But he hasn't done any killing since we came back, two months. It is a start if nothing else."

"A toast?" Damon came in the room with three tumblers of whiskey and one of sparkling juice. He handed them to his guest.

"TO new beginnings." Lexi told the brothers and they clinked the glasses together.

"So did that memory of us really happen? I really missed you that much?"

"We got close. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"It is just strange, my whole afterlife has been about hating you, I don't know how I would have become close with you."

"A lot of snark and saving the world. Oh and you can't forget the hero hair." Damon joked and Stefan just looked at him unimpressed.

* * *

Soon after the brother's semi-make up, the other guests started to arrive. Shelia came in first and hugged her granddaughter.

"So are you going to tell me first or do I need to share my prediction with you?" She asked.

"You had a prediction about the sex of the babies Grams?"

"I did. It's one of each isn't it?"

"Well if I didn't believe you were a witch before, I would now."

"Congratulations child. I'm so proud of you and how both of you are handling all of this."

"Thanks Grams. That means a lot to me."

"Your mom called, she couldn't make it, but she sends her love." Bonnie nods but was already expecting that outcome.

"Well enjoy yourself and the wine is in the kitchen." Soon all the guest arrived and it was a full house. All of their friends had made it, and the students only found it slightly weird that their teacher was there.

"You know its funny watching Jenna and Jo interact, knowing what we know." Damon comes behind her and whispers.

"I'm kind of glad he doesn't remember either of them, because do you know how weird that would be?"

"The two women you loved, that you thought had died, I would take been there done that for 300." Damon joked to her and she laughed. "Dinner is ready if you are." He turns serious.

"Dinner sounds great, I'm starving."

"So we tell them about the babies after?"

"Yes. I want to eat first." Damon gathered everyone around the large feast style table he had set up outside.

"Thank you all for coming. We want to thank each and every one for everything that you have done for us in the last few months. So after dinner we would like you to stick around for the news on what we are having."

Every one sits down and enjoys dinner. Some are more anxious than others to find out the sex, especially Caroline and Elena.

"Come on guys, we want to know what you are having. I need to start my planning." Caroline informed her as desert was being served.

"We are going to let you know in a few minutes." She smiled at her.

"I evoke best friend card, you need to tell me and Elena before everyone else."

"It's just a few more minutes." Damon told her. "I couldn't tell my best friend either."

"Fine. But hurry up with it already."

"Fine." Damon said and got every one's attention.

"So as Damon mentioned earlier, we really do thank everyone for everything. I know many of you got pushed into helping, especially with the nursery, but I really do appreciate everything. So as many of you know, I had an appointment this week, and Damon and I found out the sex of the twins."

"Since so many are eager, we decided we were going to do a tally on what everyone thinks we are having for fun, before we let everyone know." Everyone could hear Caroline's groan at the news.

"Raise your hand, if you think we are having boys?" Bonnie asked. Elena, Jenna, Matt, Tyler, Liv, and Alaric raised their hands. "What about girls?" This time Jeremy, Jo, Lexi, Vicki, Luke, and Rebekah raised their hands. "And one of each?" Only Caroline, Stefan, and Grams raised their hands.

"And the winners are Caroline, Stefan, and Shelia."

"Oh my god, one of each? We are going to have so much fun dressing them up!" Caroline looked at Bonnie and both her and Elena came to hug her.

"I'm so happy for you. Congrats." Elena told her.

The rest of the night was spent with many congratulations towards the extremely happy couple.

* * *

So here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Fall break happened sooner then Bonnie would have like. She knew that it was what Caroline wanted to do, but it still was hard on her. She didn't want her friend to die; even if she knew she was coming back to her. She wasn't sure how she felt about turning a vampire because they wanted to be one, it felt wrong, but she knew in the end it would be what was best. From everything that she knew would happen and not knowing what could happen with the twins, she knew the more the merrier. She just couldn't get past Care having to die for it to happen.

She relaxed a little when she felt Damon slip behind her and wrap his arms around her. She knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't do it anymore, he stomach was growing every day.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly seeing the inner turmoil on her face.

"Just thinking about tonight."

"You don't have to be there. I can do this part on my own, and then you can wait with her later."

"I may take you up on that?" She turned and kissed him softly.

"She will understand. I'll make it as quick and painless as possible."

"Thank you." She leaned against him. "I have to go to school. We will meet here after?"

"Of course. I'll be here."

"Bye." She kissed him softly again and walked out the door.

"Hey Bonnie." She heard as she saw her blonde friend walk over to her.

"Hey." She hugged her tight.

"We still on for tonight?" She asked curiously. She was nervous, but she was also excited about what she would become and how it could help people.

"Yeah. We're going to do it after school. Your mom thinks we are going out of town right?"

"Yep. She was happy that we are becoming better friends."

"Good. SO are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I can help people being this way."

"You can help people now too you know?"

"I know. But this way seems more reliable. I'll be fine. You and Damon will be with me every step of the way."

"Of course we will. He was planning on going and getting plenty of blood bags tonight to help you through. It is how he lives now, off blood bags."

"Okay." She smiled at her friend. "Come on let's get to class."

The day went by quickly for the young witch. The closer the time until Caroline's change, the faster it got. She was dazed for most the day, but everyone took it as being the last day before break; everyone was a little dazed it seemed.

"Hey, are you ready?" Caroline comes behind her as soon as classes are finished.

"Yeah, do we need to swing by and get your stuff from home?"

"If you don't mind?"

"No, let's go. Get everything you could possibly need. You told your mom you would be gone all week, and until your mom invites you inside, you won't be allowed to go back in."

"Okay." She told her and had a small smile on her face.

After 15 minutes Caroline looked back at her home, hoping it wouldn't be the last time that she would be there for a while. She had already begun planning ways to get her mom to invite her back into the house. She was nervous, that was for sure, but she was sure that this was what was best for her.

"I swear this will be the last time I ask, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"I do."

"You just look really nervous." Bonnie told her with a frown on her face.

"I am nervous, but I think it is what is best."

"Okay."

The two drove in silence back to the house. Damon and Alaric were at the house getting ready for the change. Alaric was on board with it, if it was what she wanted. He had memories of her as a vampire and remembered her being happy. The two had made sure that the basement was enforced so she wasn't able to get out when she changed.

"Hey guys." Caroline offered when she saw the guys sitting in the living room with a bourbon in hands.

"Hey, we have everything set up for when you are ready. We have a week, but it would be best to do it today or tomorrow, give you a chance to adjust and get used to the blood."

"Today is fine. The sooner the better." Caroline told him and Damon nodded.

"Okay. Why don't I make you a bourbon with blood in it? It will be easier to ingest and will calm your nerves a little bit." Damon told her and Caroline just nodded.

Bonnie grabbed another glass and watched as Damon poured bourbon into it. Damon then bit into his arm and watched as his blood poured into the glass.

"The taste isn't too bad." Bonnie finally said as she looked at Caroline's face.

"Okay." She whispered, taking everything in.

"I will be there with you, every step. Bonnie will be with you when you can handle blood, but she will be right outside the whole time that you wake up." Damon told the blonde girl.

"I know." She smiled and grabbed the bourbon and chugged it. "Can I have another one? Just the bourbon this time?" Damon refilled the drink and she threw back that one.

"Are you sure there was enough blood there Damon?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"I am, Caroline is good to go, we just need to do it soon." Damon told her.

"I'm ready." Caroline spoke up. "I want to do it now, before I lose my nerve. I want to do it, but I'm nervous, so let's get it over with." Damon nodded.

"I love you Bonnie. I'm going to be okay. Stay up here until I wake up please. I don't want you to see me and freak out. Go watch some TV and I will be up before you know it."

"I'm going to be pacing the whole time. Damon you better let me know as soon as she is awake." Damon nodded at her and gave her a long kiss.

"I love you Bonnie. I'll take care of her."

"I know you will. I love both of you and I'll see you soon." She hugged Caroline tightly.

Damon walked Caroline down into the basement. Alaric locked the two in the room and walked back up to Bonnie.

"You okay Caroline?" Damon asked her,

"Yeah."

"I know I told Bonnie that was enough blood, but I want to give you some more just in case."

"That's fine." He bit into his arm and pushed in near her mouth. She latched on and took in a couple mouthfuls of blood. She pulled away and took a couple of gulps of air.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do? Snap my neck?"

"It's the easiest way."

"Okay."

"I'll make it quick and in a couple hours you will wake up." She nodded.

"Oka…" She trailed off as Damon snapped her neck and killed her.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonnie paced around the room for ages waiting to see what was going on. She ended up wearing herself out that she finally dosed off, which was good in Alaric's perspective. He was worried that she was going to worry herself sick if she kept up the way she was. After 5 hours, he started to worry too. He knew it would take a while, but what if something went wrong, what if Damon hadn't given her enough blood to transform her, and ended up killing her instead. He dozed off finally after finishing another glass of whiskey.

Stefan and Lexi were at the boarding house drinking. He decided that he was going to try and listen to her side of what is going on. He didn't understand any of this; time travel, Damon getting a girl pregnant and what did Lexi have to do with any of this?

"Stefan come on, you have been alive for over a hundred years and yet you still don't believe anything is possible. Magic can do amazing things; why shouldn't it be able to make a vampire fertile?"

"Because that is something we had to give up when we change. We give up any chance at a normal life."

"You think Damon is going to have a normal life? Bonnie is going to be seventeen when she gives birth, they are contending with today and memories of another life. They are going to have many people after them once the babies are born. Normal is not what they are going to have."

"But why does he get to have children?" He asked after a moment of thought. "Why does he get to have something he has always wanted when I have never had that opportunity?"

"Luck of the draw. He found a soulmate who just happened to be one of the most powerful witches ever. A series of events lead them to the moment where this was possible, but it wasn't easy for them."

"What do you mean? What did they go through?"

"Death. Many deaths. Deaths of just about every friend they have. They went from hating each other, Damon almost killed Bonnie. They went through losing you to your ripper side again, Klaus, who is an original vampire, and Katherine."

"Katherine is dead!"

"She isn't. Damon made a dead with Emily to save the vampires, but Katherine tricked her way out. She is living it up in the world right now, keeping tabs on the two brothers that she tricked into hating each other."

"Why hasn't Damon told me this? Why would he keep it secret for all these years?"

"Damon is Damon, he thought if you didn't know, he wouldn't have to share you. He forced Shelia Bennet into opening the tomb in the other time, and it killed her. They know how to open the tomb this time with out pain to Shelia and after the babies are born, they are going to do that. They need Katherine dead eventually, because she is going to be after you guys eventually." She paused and looked at her oldest friend. "Damon has changed, I saw it all the time before. You and him became closer and friends and it surprised me, but Bonnie has changed him."

"I see it in him. Before wherever Damon has gone, death follows, it hasn't this time."

"Give him a chance."

"I will. I just don't understand why you were drug into this mess."

"Like you said, death followed Damon. He caused a stir before, the founders council figured out vampires were here. I came to visit for your birthday, he killed me, trying to get them off your backs."

"Damon killed you?"

"Yes. In his own way he did it to protect you. You weren't as strong as him, drinking animal blood will do that to a vampire. He knew you wouldn't be able to protect yourself, you had already been shot with a wood bullet."

"How do I become stronger than, without becoming a ripper? If it is going to be as bad as you think when the babies come, I want to be able to protect my niece and nephew."

"We will work on it Stefan. It will take work and it will take being locked up more than likely, but we will make it work."

"I'm willing to try it if you honest believe that he is changed." Lexi nodded.

"I believe that he has."

Damon was watching over Caroline. He brought himself a couple of books and a bottle of bourbon to keep entertained. It had been a couple of hours when he heard her start to stir gently.

"Caroline," he whispered softly.

"Hey Damon. It worked?"

"You just have to complete the change. I will warm it up a little, it makes it tastier." He smirked at her. He came back from the corner of the room with a warm glass of blood from the bags he had gotten earlier.

"That smells amazing." She moaned out as she began to smell it, he senses heightened already.

"Of course it does, it will become your life. Blood is everywhere and you will want it all the time, but you have to be able to control it." Caroline nods before grabbing the mug and taking a mouthful of it.

"It tastes amazing Damon." She moans around the mug. "I want more." She tells him, her eyes showing the severity of want for the blood. He walks away to get her more, but before he comes back, he hears her calling to him. She is being swung around against walls unable to get out of the walls to keep her in. He grabs his phone and dials Alaric's number.

"What's wrong?"

"I need Bonnie down here now!" He yells and hangs up, trying to go over to her, but keeps getting thrown away from her. "Caroline" he called to her. "I'm getting you help now."

* * *

So just a short filler chapter. Can anyone guess what is wrong with Caroline?


	24. Chapter 24

SO, Im sorry guys. I know i have been really bad about updating. I am in my last semester of college, and it has been kicking my ass. BUt i have been trying to write more and rewatching the series to come up with more ideas for how i am doing everything. So i am trying and by no means am i planning on giving up on this story, so dont hate me too much.

* * *

Bonnie and Alaric came down the stairs after a few moments. Caroline was in destress, she wasn't supposed to be there. Damon couldn't do anything about it, Bonnie had to be the one to invite her in. It usually didn't happen this quickly, but it was happening. She was transforming as soon as she drank her first sip of the blood.

"What's wrong Damon?" She screams as she sees the amount of destress she is in.

"Invite her in Bonnie. Do it now!"

"Caroline, please come in!" She yells and the pain and everything immediately went away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for inviting me in. God that sucked. I hope that never happens again." She paused. "Damon, can I get some more blood now. I'm starving!" They all laughed.

"Yeah, I got you Care. But Bonnie you stay behind the glass, please!"

"I will." She promised and then looked towards her best friend. "So do you feel different?"

"I do. I feel powerful, but like I could be helpful. I feel okay, I'm starving, but I don't feel the need to kill. I can smell your blood, I can smell Alaric's, but I don't want to rip your throats out. It's like I understand that I need blood, but I don't want to kill you for it."

"That's actually pretty amazing. Usually after a change you wouldn't be able to be anywhere near humans."

"I feel normal, I thought I would feel like a psycho or something."

"I'd like to test something, is that okay?" Caroline nodded and Damon motioned for Alaric to come into the room. "I'm going to hold you down and Alaric is going to cut himself, I want to see how you react."

"What? No! I could hurt him."

"I'm holding you, he is safe, but I want you to try this."

"Fine." Everything went according to plan, Alaric made a small cut on his arm. Caroline could smell the blood but she didn't care that much, she was fine with being around it. "I feel like I just know that I should be okay around it." She tried explaining after a few minutes of just being held tightly in Damon's arms.

"This is crazy; she should be fighting me." Damon explained. "Care, have you had anymore memories come back?"

"No." She thought for a second. "It just seems natural, like I know I can't have his blood, even though it's right there."

"It seems like the vampire part of you is still in control, like you were before. I'm not sure how it is happening, but you have control and its strange." He paused. "I say that you stay in here tonight and then tomorrow, I want you to come out, just me and you, I want to make sure that you are okay around a lot of people."

"Sounds good. But can we not go into town, mom thinks that Bon and I aren't around town for the week."

"Yeah, I know a bar we can go to."

"Damon, I'm 17, I cant get into a bar."

"Oh Caroline, you still have a lot to learn. Compulsion will become your best friend in this case." Bonnie rolled her eyes at them from the other side of the glass.

* * *

The next day Bonnie made a daylight ring for Caroline, before the two vampires sped off towards a bar outside of town, near Whitmore College.

"We are only going here for a little while, I need your help with something." He tells her when they are far enough away.

"What do you mean? Why isn't Bonnie coming then?"

"We are meeting Stefan and some other vampires tonight, I want to try and save someone from a prison at Whitmore. He isn't the best guy, but he will be able to help us with keeping Bonnie and the babies safe." She nods at him.

"And Stefan is helping?"

"He told us he would try to see how different I am. I asked him for help and a chance that this was a different me."

"Sounds good then. We can handle this."

When they got to the bar, Caroline saw Stefan with the two blonde girls from the bond fire.

"Caroline, you remember Lexi and Rebekah." She nodded. "So at Whitmore, a professor is running a vampire prison and experimenting on them. I was stuck there back in the 50s, for 5 years. One of my cell mates, he helped me and I left him. We need to help him get out, he can help us, he helped us before."

"Experiments?" Rebekah asked with disgust on her face.

"You were there?" Lexi had a similar look on her face along with guilt.

"Yes, they would try and see what could grow back. And yes I was there, but it is okay, I have gotten over it, so don't think it's your fault." He looked at the group. "Are you guys ready to go in there and get him. Shelia has the one that controls it at dinner, so we just have to get through the security and were home free." Everyone nodded.

"Why is Caroline with you?" Stefan asked as Lexi went and got a round of beers before they left.

"She is a vampire." He told his brother honestly.

"What the hell, you changed Bonnie and Elena's best friend?"

"I did." He said like it was nothing.

"I told you about the past, she was a vampire, it was Katherine's fault."

"Damon, Katherine died in 1865."

"This is a story for another day. Caroline was a vampire, she enjoyed it and was a better person. Bonnie and I gave her a choice after showing her some of her vampire moments, including the bad, and she chose to turn. We turned her yesterday."

"No way. There are too many humans around for her to be calm if you turned her yesterday."

"We did and I'm not sure why she is okay. Maybe her body remembers being a vampire in some weird way. Which you would be happy to know, you are the one who taught her self-control."

"Fine, I will say I believe you." Stefan rolled his eyes as Lexi brought over some beers."

"This place is on Whitmore's campus. It has been around for a long time but thankful they haven't updated the security. We are only getting this one vampire tonight, I know him and can control him, the others may go crazy if they get out." He told the group. "Rebekah, when we get in there, I want you to compel him to calm down, he won't go without a fight, so you are key to getting out quickly." She nodded. "Any questions?" He asked and nobody said anything.

* * *

Across town, Elena was at Bennett-Salvatore house. Bonnie had called her over, saying she needed some help with something. Bonnie had been thinking of doing something for Damon, to show her how much she actually appreciated him and she finally figured out what she could do. She had everything planned out when Elena had come in.

"What is all this?" She asked when she saw the mess of things.

"I've taken up a new hobby." She laughed. "No I want to make a ring for Damon. His old one was made from Katherine, and I figured I could make him one to keep from me."

"Wow. I mean I know you are having kids together, but it is that serious?"

"I love him Elena."

"You've only known him for a few months though." Bonnie sighed and figured it was going to be a long night.

"Elena, Stefan and I have told you a lot in the last few months, but I was still hiding something from you." She told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Damon and I have known each other for the last five years."

"Okay, but you haven't been dating that long, this relationship is still new."

"It is. For years he has tortured me and my friends. He has done some unspeakably bad things."

"Friends?" She asked looking confused.

"Damon and I were stuck together with no one else for two months. I used magic to send him back to everyone, but I was stuck alone." She took a deep breath. "I did a spell and woke up that morning when someone kept calling you, when Damon kept calling you."

"Okay, I still don't know what this has to do with you and Damon?"

"I woke up and I was three years into the past."

* * *

Getting into Augustine had been easy, even finding Enzo had been easy but Damon never expected to hear a blast from the past call his name.

"Damon. Long time no see."

Or at least from his past with Bonnie.

"Rose?"

* * *

SO Care is fine. I really liked Rose. We havent heard much from Enzo because he has been compelled, but dont think that he is going to be an easy bloke. But what do you guys think.

On another note, i want the kids to be born within the next ten chapters or so, so i want some first name choices. I know the middle names of each, but i have no idea on the first so, give me ideas. Also since more people have been added, is there any couples you want to see? Opinions on Anna? Let me know.

Thanks for sticking with me!


	25. Chapter 25

"Rose?" Damon asked after looking at the women in the cage.

"I was dead! I died Damon, in your arms, why am I here?" She asked freaking out. "I thought I was in hell, but you are here, so why am I?"

"Let's get you out of here, we can talk later." She nodded and Damon got her out of the cage.

"Rebekah!" She gasps. "Damon why are you with one of the originals? They tried to kill you and your friends many times."

"A lot has happened. I need to get us out of here. We will talk more when we are away from here." He told her and she nodded. She had hated being in that place so she needed to be gone from it, so she followed the group quietly. They heard all the other vampires yelling for them but they didn't stop.

"Damon, Trevor is here too. We can't leave him."

"Rose, I don't know Trevor, I don't know that he will be on our side." He tells her back.

"Please. He has been my only constant since I was changed, way before I met Katherine or you. Please I need you to get him out too. "

"Are you talking about Trevor Ashworth?" Rebekah asked suddenly.

"Yes." Rose told her confidently.

"We will retrieve him. He was the reason we kept Klaus in check for 600 years." She told the group. She found him easily and opened the cage that held him. "Now we need to get out of here. Before the head of this organization gets back."

* * *

The group easily escapes, Enzo following quietly with his compulsion keeping him in check. They move quickly until they are back at the bar they had been at before.

"Will you explain what is going on now?" Rose asked as they all sit down at a big table.

"Do you remember Elena's friend Bonnie, the witch?" He asks back.

"Yes, a Bennett witch."

"She has more than powerful Bennett blood flowing through her and she cast a spell when she was stuck in a prison world after becoming the anchor to the supernatural world. She had a soul mate and a blood bond with that person and she ended up back in 2009, not our world of 2012. I don't know how you have all your memories, but not many people have had memories since we came back."

"So time spells are possible?"

"Not for just anyone, she had two extremely powerful witches on the other side helping her. It's all very complicated, but she and I are soul mates and are also expecting."

"Expecting? Expecting Katherine and Klaus?"

"No expecting twins. With all the right conditions, I got her pregnant and the babies are going to be the saving grace of the supernatural world."

"That's a lot to take in, but I believe you."

He takes her and both her and Trevor thank the group.

"A lot of supernatural beings are going to be after our babies, so we need help."

"Anything for you guys. It was torture there. I remember dying and then I woke up one day and I was in that place. They did so many different experiments on us, they wanted to see how we would react to different stimuli and what we would be able to grow back. So many vampires were killed in that lab in the two months we were there." She tells him.

"I know. I was in there in the 50s. That's how I knew about the place and how I met Enzo, he was the one that helped me escape and I had to turn off my humanity to get out of there."

"Well we are out now, but we need to put an end to that place, so no more vampires die at the hands of those awful people."

"I agree." Rebekah finally chimed in. "But it will be best to wait until we have all hands-on deck. After the twins, we will be better prepared and have more people helping us, including Bonnie." The group nods.

Stefan had been quiet since they had gotten back. Watching the group and examining Caroline and how well she was controlling herself when he even wanted to lose control in the room full of fresh blood.

"Are you okay little brother?" Damon asked once everyone else was in full conversation again.

"I don't understand how I taught her to be so in control when I'm not even in that much control."

"You lost it when you were in danger and Elena allowed you to drink from her. After we got you controlled again, she started giving you a little blood every day to build up your control. Later we started doing the same with vervain. It was a bitch, but we could control ourselves when the originals tried to control us. It might be something we all need to try to get our strength up. Lexi has always been your go to when it came to control so maybe she and Elena should both help you with the blood daily." He told his little brother. He wanted to help him as much as possible and this was one way to start.

"I will try it, but you may have to lock me up."

"I will if I need to. Just like I know you would do the same if it ever needed to happen. We are family, as much as we hate to believe it, we are."

"I'm beginning to see the changes and I will help you in any way that you need." His brother nodded at him and for the first time he believed he was on the right track to getting his hero-hair wearing brother back.

* * *

After a couple of drinks the gang headed back to the boarding house. Zack was off on a trip so they decided they could lock Enzo up for when they finally uncompelled him. Once he was behind the bars, Rebekah let his compulsion down and he saw Damon standing in front of him.

"Well look at the back stabber." He sneered at him.

"Enzo I know you are angry but I got you out."

"Yeah years later, you let me rot in there."

"I know. I did what I believed was going to save me at the time. I turned off my humanity so I could survive, and I left you to die."

"But I didn't die."

"No they kept you locked up and experimented on."

"Why come back now?"

"Because I found out you weren't dead. I believed this whole time that you died in the fire."

"How did you know I wasn't dead? How did you know how to get to me?"

"Because I found you over a year ago and we got you out. But my soul mate did a spell that made us go back a few years and I wanted to get you out. So I waited until I had enough help and we got you."

"Why don't I remember escaping this time?"

"An original vampire compelled you to be calm and follow us without restraint. We needed to get out without any problems, it was our best chance of not getting you caught."

"So mate, you messed with me too."

"Just to get you out. We aren't keeping you locked in here long. Just until we can get you a new daylight ring made, so you can't hurt people. But you are an extremely strong vampire and we know that in the end you can be some help to us."

"What help?"

"Oh just protecting babies that are half vampire-half witch and supposed to bring together the supernatural world." He laughed at Damon's words but stopped once he realized he wasn't joking.

"Oh shit, what did you get me involved in?"

"The supernatural world. I'll be back tomorrow with a daylight ring." He tells him as he walks away leaving his friend in another cage, but knowing this time he will be back.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elena practically screams at her friend.

"I cast a spell in a prison world in 2012 and I landed here the day Damon called looking for me."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know. Even my grams thought I was crazy, but I'm not. I knew you were going to meet Stefan on the first day of school and I knew you were going to fall for him."

"There is no way you could know that."

"Yes there is. I knew because I lived it before. I lived the last three years of my life in danger and fighting for my life, our lives."

"How is it possible?"

"Powerful witches helped me come back from the prison world and wanted to give me and Damon a second chance. They allowed us the miracle of the twins too. Vampires don't procreate."

"So Stefan is the one for me?" She asks after a moment of thinking.

"I don't know. You left him for Damon in the past."

"So you are dating my ex, you are having kids with my ex?"

"Yes. We are soul mates and we didn't find it out until we were stuck together."

"Did you wait until we had broken up to come on to my man?" Elena asked suddenly angry at her best friend because of the new information.

"No. We believed we would never get back to you guys. It happened naturally and we never meant for it to happen." She answered honestly. "And from what I heard you had someone talk away your memories of him and didn't fight for him."

"He was still mine." She screamed and Bonnie backed away.

"He was never who you loved. He took you from Stefan and you wanted him to be the hotter Stefan, to be a better hero than Stefan. You had someone who loved you unconditionally and went for something hotter and expected him to be the better choice."

"So you are saying he isn't the better choice of the brothers?" She smirked a little.

"I am saying you wanted him to be something he wasn't for you. For me he will always be the first choice. He will always be the man I love. He needed you to learn what he wanted and now he has that."

"Bonnie?" She hears and turns to sees Stefan, Caroline, and Damon standing there.

"I'm sorry." She whispers as she sees that the fire in the fire place is dangerously high from all her anger towards her friend.

"Just calm down." He hugs her close. "She doesn't remember, you cant be angry at her for her future self."

"Wow, you must really love her, from what I hear, we were pretty in love ourselves." Elena sneers from the other side of the room.

"We were, but she was right. You wanted me to be Stefan and I'm not my brother. As soon as I was gone, you stopped fighting for me, when your best friend was the only one fighting to get us back. You had your memories erased of me and moved on with your life, so I did too. I found out how amazing Bonnie was and is. I don't see how I ever thought I was in love with you when Bonnie has been standing here this whole time."

"Because I am amazing too." She screams at him. "Why did you choose her over me. I don't remember us but I believe we could be amazing." Stefan stood there shocked at what his girlfriend was saying. She wanted his brother, she wanted his brother and not him.

"Elena, I think we should go." Caroline gently pulls her out of the room, seeing both brothers seething in anger at the girl both once loved.

"I'm sorry you had to find all of this out like that." Damon told his brother. "I wasn't always good; I did steal Elena from you and felt no remorse."

"But not this time. You didn't do anything to even hit on her." His brother said quietly.

"This was all my fault. I shouldn't have told her about the time traveling."

"She needed to know. Maybe she will calm down by tomorrow and we can all talk." They nod and stand in silence before Caroline comes rushing in.

"I think we have a problem, I don't think that was Elena."

* * *

Okay so you all may hate me, i kind of hate myself for how long it has been. So i graduated college, then wrecked my car, so i am having to work tons of shifts to pay for my new one as well as high ass insurance. I havent forgotten this story and hopefully i will be able to post more soon, because i dont even know where the hell i am going with this, just that i am rolling with it, so bear with me. Love you guys who are still willing to read after all this time.


End file.
